


Under my skin

by Matthew1972



Series: Under My Skin Series [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a visit to a raunchy tavern on his birthday Arthur questions his own sexuality. It was an unwritten rule of nobility men did not sleep together and as a Prince he felt forced to follow it, but how can he ignore the lust filled dreams and the way the stranger named Gwaine gets under his skin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seduction

On the night of his seventeenth birthday Arthur found himself lured away from the castle by a handful of knights. Their smiles and winks promised him a great time, away from the watchful eyes of the court. "A night of pleasure", Alwyn leered while his friends snickered. Leon clapped Arthur on the shoulder with a wide smile and a nod of encouragement. The gesture convinced him to tag along, after all Leon was a respected man even in his father's eyes.

They rode for two miles to a small village on the edge of the Darkling woods. Most people were asleep, their houses shrouded in darkness and silence. Arthur wondered what they were doing there, but when he heard the laughter and saw the light coming from the inn in the middle of the village he had his answer. He wasn't surprised when his friends steered their horses towards it.

While they dismounted Arthur protested, "Why did we go all the way here? The Rising Sun back in Camelot is a decent tavern, isn't it? No need to ride back home then if we have too much to drink."

Alwyn grinned, "Ah, but this ain't no ordinary tavern, sire. There is much more fun to be had in an… establishment of this kind. Trust me, this is the best place to celebrate your birthday."

The ominous short pause before the word establishment made Arthur narrow his eyes in suspicion, but no one else objected and so he followed his friends inside. The sound of happy voices welcomed them while they closed the door to shut out the night.

"See ya in the morning, sire." Alwyn walked off with a wink to mix with the crowd.

Before Arthur could even react the others walked away too, some bowing slightly to show at least some respect. Slightly annoyed they left him standing in the middle of the inn Arthur took in the crowd. Just as he expected people were drinking and laughing, but he was stunned to see some men were joined by half dressed women scant in thin dresses, which left little to the imagination. Hands were wrapped around voluptuous breasts while other hands snuck underneath thin cloth. Flustering at the sight around him Arthur stepped back, ready to head out.

"Your first time hey?" A man asked from behind him.

Speechless Arthur nodded. He tried to turn around to meet the owner of the voice, but a pair of hands stopped him from doing so.

"Ah… no, don't spoil the moment. Let me try and change your mind first, show you what you will miss by leaving so soon." There was a touch of huskiness in the whisper touching Arthur's ear.

"I…", Arthur spluttered when the man pushed himself closer. The strong masculine scent combined with the sweet smell of honey mead on his breath and the solid presence of another body against his made him lose his train of thought.

"Which one do you fancy? The feisty red head? Or maybe the delightful Bridget sitting on your friend's lap? Pick one… and tell me, what would you do to her?"

Blushing fiercely Arthur stared at Alwyn, who was sitting on the other side of the inn with a beautiful woman in his lap. They kissed as if their lives depended on it, neither noticing anything or anyone around them. Every now and then she threw back her head in laughter at a no doubt naughty promise of Alwyn in her ears.

The sight should be enough to turn him on, shouldn't it? Arthur was confused to realise that instead of looking at Bridget's half undressed curves he found himself admiring the broad chest of his friend. A dusting of wiry black hair showed he was turning into a man, one who trained every day as clearly indicated by the powerful muscles moving beneath taut skin. He could not help but stare at how Alwyn's nipples hardened under Bridget's slender fingers. Stunned by the way his attraction turned towards a male body rather than the woman's heavy breasts Arthur stumbled backwards, only to find he couldn't and he was held even closer to the stranger.

"You know what I would do? I'd explore every inch of skin with my hands, going down from one nipple to the other, maybe even pinching them so it will send a spark of pleasure downwards. I'd lick my way down maddeningly slow. You know how sensitive skin can be? There are places I can kiss and lick that will set it on fire with raw need. Oh, the things a tongue can do to a man…"

The delightfully wicked words were whispered against his ear, warm breath ghosting along with them and finding a way to send shivers of lust deep down into his being. Arthur shook his head, trying to avoid admitting to himself he desperately wanted the man behind him to show his words were true.

"I am not… I can't…" His half hearted objection faltered when the man continued taunting his beliefs he should not feel aroused by the thought of laying with another man.

"The things my hands and mouth can do to you will have you beg for release, even though you will also beg for it to last. Gods, you must be so tight. Let me show you how good it feels to be with another man."

Standing this close together Arthur felt a hardness press against his clothed behind. How would it feel when they were both naked? His last few doubts were swayed by the subtle thrust of hips against his backside.

"Show me…"

* * *

Gwaine was pleased with himself at the way he turned the evening his way. It was a good thing he had opted to rent a room for the night after all. The moment the newcomer had stepped in he had taken an interest and not only for his good looks. Sure the full lips, bright blue eyes and strong masculine body were attractive, but it was the younger man's shyness and hidden curiosity that were far more appealing to Gwaine.

Here was someone new, a virgin unsure of his own sexuality and someone of a higher standing if his clothes were anything to go by. Normally he stayed as far away from nobility as he could, but Gwaine could not deny the silent cry for help oozing of the golden haired man left abandoned in the middle of the tavern.

Most people were so stuck in the rules forced upon them by so called noble leaders they did not want to see there could be more to life. For a man to sleep with another man was nothing to be ashamed of in Gwaine's eyes, in fact he believed it could be the most powerful way to alleviate the stresses of life. In his own experience gender didn't matter when it came to lust. Sure there were differences between the sexes in the bedroom, but there was always joy to be found in any warm, willing body writhing against his own.

However noble men forbade themselves from truly living it seemed, for instead they married their sons off to princesses, or daughters of befriended noble men. As a result some became frustrated, because they were only together to create an heir and often there was no passion to be had in the bedroom. It was yet another reason why Gwaine did not understand their kind, nor did he ever want to. So when the opportunity came to corrupt a man of noble heritage he could not ignore the challenge.

"Show me." The husky edge in the younger man's voice proved Gwaine still hadn't lost his touch. When a not so accidental slip of his hand brushed against a clothed erection he assumed all doubts had vanished in favour of curiosity.

In a swift move he turned the man held in his one armed embrace around. Blue eyes locked on his with an odd mix of unguarded lust, a touch of fear and arrogance. Only when they didn't look away from Gwaine, who showed all his intensions with one naughty glance, he felt sure the other man was truly up for it.

Wordlessly they climbed the stairs in the back of the inn. Neither delayed in their haste to make it into Gwaine's room. They barged inside, the door closing behind them with a hurried thud. Almost in no time tunics and shirts fell to the floor in a messy heap.

Admiring the bared chest before him Gwaine nodded his appreciation. The answering blush made him grin. To offer the other man back some confidence Gwaine moved in to kiss him, one hard meeting of lips and then tongues. When a moan escaped his own lips it made the younger man grin in turn and he grew bolder in his actions. For a moment Gwaine allowed eager hands to travel across his back, but then he pulled away.

With a few deliberate, sensuous movements of his hands Gwaine unlaced his breeches. Blue eyes stared at the teasing way he shrugged them off so they fell onto the floor to reveal his full nakedness. Stepping away Gwaine asked, "You like what you see?" He could not help himself to show his body off with a spread of his arms and a quick turn around.

The barely there nod was yet another sign of his inexperience, but Gwaine saw the lust hidden within grow even more obvious when breeches tented. With a sway of his naked hips he walked over to the unmoving man. "Let me help you with these, yeah?" He pushed nervously shaking fingers aside to help him lower the offending fabric.

Carelessly another set of breeches landed on the floor. Gwaine kicked them away before he trailed a hand over one bared leg, a broad chest and then a nipple. Pinching it resulted in a soft moan of want. "I am going to make you feel so good", Gwaine half whispered against an earlobe.

An even deeper shiver of want travelled through the inexperienced body when he kissed an earlobe. Allowing for his lips to travel down he slowly lowered to the ground, until he knelt down on the wooden floor. Gwaine licked his lips when he noticed the drop of pre-come glistening on the tip of the hardened length in front of his eyes. Unable to resist the temptation he licked it away before he swept his tongue in a line down to the base and back up again.

A hissed breath and delighted moan escaped the mouth above him, before a tentative hand wrapped itself in his hair. Humming against the soft pressure on his scalp Gwaine slipped the length into his mouth to suck gently; while he let his fingers fondle the base.

"Please", came a barely there moan when he backed away.

"On the bed", Gwaine half ordered with a smile. He grinned when the other man nodded and walked over towards the bed. While Gwaine rose to his feet he saw him look down and hesitate, "I won't bite… not unless you want me to."

"Why would I want that? Oh, never mind…" He didn't allow Gwaine any sort of naughty reply as he moved further onto the bed, lying down on his back a little too shy under his naked appearance.

Wanting to erase the last few doubts Gwaine walked over to the bed, where he draped himself over the warm body for a moment to rub against it teasingly. Kneading a nipple rewarded him with a moan and hands roaming his back in renewed eager for more contact. There it was, the moment he'd been waiting for, now he wasn't the only one doing the exploring. The firm hands touching him where they could reach felt far too good to ignore and so he let it happen.

Working together their bodies twisted on top of the sheets in the need to get as much friction as possible. Harsh breaths became pants and pleasure filled moans as hands and fingers found the most sensitive places of the other's body. Gwaine never played fair for long though, so he let his tongue travel in the wake of fingers as they explored hips and sides until a hitch in the other man's breath signalled he was getting close.

"Ah, not yet." Gwaine teased as he pulled away, hands firm on the other man's hips to hold him down while he sat up. The pout on the kiss swollen lips looked almost sexy, but Gwaine did not let it deter him from what he intended to do. Instead of giving in to the silent plea to continue he repositioned himself so he was on eye level with a leaking erection.

Lowering down he took it into his mouth, sucking hard to elicit a shout of lust filled surprise. Letting his tongue circle around the tip Gwaine retreated a little, only to go back in after he was done teasing.

With an audible pop he let go to suck on one of his own fingers. Gwaine grinned slyly when the other man seemed to find the sight erotic. After making a bit of a show he released his finger and bowed down to lick and nibble on sensitive places. When hands fisted the sheets in pleasure Gwaine decided to take it a step further.

Slowly he allowed a hand to slip further down to dip between ass cheeks. Gently brushing the hidden opening there with a wet finger he let him get used to the intimate feeling before he gradually pushed it inside.

Eyes widened in shock, but when no protest came Gwaine crooked his finger to find the most sensitive spot of all. The initial look of discomfort suddenly changed into an awed look of pleasure. A moan filled the bedroom when Gwaine found the bundle of nerves again and he pushed against it to make sparks fly.

While working his finger in and out he continued to place kisses along the hips in an effort to keep the other man relaxed. By the time he had two fingers inside Gwaine deemed him loosened up enough. "That's it", he encouraged before he repositioned himself on his knees between the man's legs, ready to take it all the way as he lost patience to take it slow for much longer.

* * *

Arthur never felt this elated before. The dark haired stranger sure lived up to his promise of a good time. His tongue and maddening skilled fingers found ways to set his body on fire with pleasure he'd never known in his life. Who knew being this close to another man could be this exciting?

The part of him which had doubts and heard his father's voice how this was a sin had retreated far back in his mind. This bedroom was far away enough from Camelot; no one there would ever know how badly he wanted this man to take him over the edge. Arthur had never known how good it felt to do something sinful for a change, but now he had he wanted more of it. Tomorrow he would behave according to the ways of his father's royal court again, but not on his birthday. In this moment he only wished to surrender to the thrill of every touch. It would be his birthday gift to himself.

Arthur could not help the whimper escaping his mouth when the almost too intimate exploring fingers pulled out. While at first it had seemed odd someone wanted to touch him there the burn quickly made way for a hint of pleasure and then a sudden spark of joy set him on fire unlike every other touch before it. How could something labelled as wrong feel so right? Arthur didn't know and right now he didn't care. What he wanted was more of the wicked fingers taking him apart. "Please, don't stop."

A nod of encouragement was followed by a hand grabbing his leg to place it around a broad shoulder. When the man gave his other leg the same treatment Arthur began to realise how he was opened up to him even more intimately then before. The vulnerable position made him feel nervous. What was he doing? A brush of the man's length against his slick opening gave him the answer. His eyes widened in panic, sure he wasn't about to do what he thought he was?

"Shh… relax, it will feel even better, I promise." Lust filled eyes gazed down into his own. A deep brown burning with the unspoken question if he wished to stop.

For one moment Arthur wanted to run, but the part of him so deeply aroused wondered what it would feel like to take it all the way. So far the man had lived up to his promises of pleasure. What if this truly felt better than anything had so far? The question barely came to his mind when Arthur knew he'd see it through. Backing out without knowing just wasn't an option for someone who never walked away from a challenge.

Swallowing away the eager to flee Arthur nodded and before he could blink the man moved to push inside with a smooth roll of his hips. The odd combination of the burn and pleasure returned, even more powerful than before. It was almost too much to take, and yet strangely at the same time it wasn't enough. Not knowing how he felt Arthur stayed quiet to surrender to the hardness pushing deeper inside of him and the hand wrapping around him.

When the sensitive spot inside him sparked to life again it was enough to have him moan out loudly in sheer pleasure while he let go of all thoughts. This was what he wanted more than anything, even though he had not known it until now. In this bubble of pleasure pain there was no room left to think or doubt. Stress fell away from him as hips moved against his in a teasing rhythm that blew his mind. The friction inside of him build and build until a blinding rush of bliss brought him to the point where he could no longer contain it. With a harsh shout Arthur cried out his release.

Just a few hours later Arthur awoke feeling sore and so much more relaxed than he felt in ages. For a moment he wondered where he was. The musky smell of sex lingering in the room though quickly returned his memory. The dark haired, few years older stranger who had seduced him into his bed… where was he? Arthur looked around to find he was alone. His clothes were still scattered around, but the second set was missing.

Groaning Arthur sat up, wincing at the way his backside protested against the roughness of the cotton sheets. Confused he realised he had no regrets, even though he knew he would never see the man again. It was probably for the best, because he could not afford himself to explore this any further. He was meant to make a good match, one which would help his father's kingdom prosper until the day he took over and even beyond that. No, he could not afford himself to be seen with another man in this intimate way ever again. It was one thing to indulge for one time, but now he had to move on.

Determined Arthur got up to get dressed. He found a bowl of fresh water placed on the bedside table and he splashed some of the cold liquid on his face. Feeling slightly better he walked out the door to head downstairs to join his friends for the trip back home. They smirked at his sleepy appearance and answered his grunted greeting with wolf whistles and smiles.

"Look who's got lucky too. I bet you are glad we dragged you along, sire. She must have been good if you're walking so gingerly", Alwyn joked before he high fived one of the other young knights with a grin.

Arthur remained silent though as they walked out the door to head back to Camelot. Sitting down in his saddle with a wince Arthur once more realised what he'd done. The tenderness he felt in his backside with each step the horse took was a reminder of the way the handsome stranger pushed inside him and how much he had wanted it.

To cover up his discomfort though he joked along with his friends, finally lying he'd been with a brunette who was good with her tongue. By the time they reached Camelot his story was rock solid and his mind to move on to women determined. This was a closed off chapter…


	2. Reflection

Due to his childhood Gwaine had been a wanderer for many years. Two decades ago his home shattered the day his father got killed on the battlefield, leaving the family penniless. Caerleon did not care about his men, only in what they could do for him, and while the king called himself noble he was anything but to Gwaine's eyes. All he could see was someone who looked out for number one. There was no honour, or valour in a king like him, or none of the other values he assumed his father fought for.

Growing up he'd watched his bereft mother try to make do with the few coins she earned from selling the herbs she grew in her small garden. Every piece of clothes they owned she mended time and time again, until it fell apart. They lived closely together, probably way too closely, in a one room cottage. Some days his temper got the better of him when his sister got on his nerves. "You both are too much alike your father", his mother often complained when she pulled them apart in her quiet way.

The best memories of his youth came down to his mother and the moments they sat together in silence, or the times he listened to her talk about the flowers growing in her garden. She never spoke of his father though and looking back he wished he asked. Who was this man he was supposed to be like? Who was the knight who'd served a king only to have his memory betrayed after he died? Gwaine would never find out, because his mother was gone.

All too well did the fourteen years old boy inside him remember the morning he found his mother lost in endless slumber on the cot in the corner of the cottage. To Gwaine it was like her broken heart had stopped beating so she could join her lover in the next world. Her long, dark hair spread on the pillow formed a sharp contrast to her far too pale face. It was an image he could never forget again. In silence he carried her body outside as his sister watched. They buried her on the edge of her garden, where white roses had just blossomed into life. In their grief the siblings had fallen out and Gwaine walked away to never look back, for it hurt too much to do so.

It was easy to find solace on the bottom of a tankard of mead. The happy buzz of alcohol was enough on some days to take away the regrets in his mind and if that still wasn't enough, well… by the time he was sixteen he learned of other ways to forget as well.

To this date he remembered Avery and Goodwin with fondness. After a run in with bandits she'd taken him into her house, asking him only to help her with some chores when his wounds had healed. Her husband, a former knight who limped due to a severe injury he sustained a year ago, agreed and in his company Gwaine chopped wood, mended fences and helped bring in the modest flock of sheep they owned.

One day became a week and then a month. At night they sat together in the modest living room of the small mansion. Gwaine had never been surrounded by such riches, but this couple wasn't about power, or money. They enjoyed the simple things in life and loved each other with unashamed forwardness. Gwaine soon found out they wanted to share more than their dining table with him when one evening Avery seduced him with Goodwin's obvious consent. "Let me show you better ways to forget, a way to have fun with no strings attached."

Spilling himself inside Avery he had never been happier. His innocence was lost, if he ever had any left, and his live for the moment attitude was awoken. At night Gwaine learned to let go of stress by exploring the hidden treasures of her warm body writhing against his in such delightful ways. During the day Goodwin taught him how to use his father's sword even more effectively, teaching him a few dirty tricks along the way.

A few more months got added to his stay and for a while Gwaine truly believed he had settled, for he felt more at home with his friends than he had with his family. One evening he talked about them openly, while Goodwin in his attentive way listened. "Oh Gwaine", he had half whispered before he kissed him on the lips. Without another word he took him upstairs to show him even more ways to make love.

Out of nowhere his restlessness returned. Goodwin and Avery were far less surprised about it than he was himself. "A man needs to find himself first before he can settle. Be on your way, Gwaine. Enjoy every day as if it is your last and you will one day find your purpose in life again. Your place isn't with us, you have it in you to be more…"

More? Gwaine still did not understand what Goodwin had meant with his words. All he found out was he enjoyed living from day to day, taking his pleasure where he could. If on the odd occasion he felt alone he walked into a tavern and always found himself someone to flirt with, or someone to spend the night with. His charms served him well, even on days when he had no coins to back it up with.

One afternoon Gwaine walked into a sleepy village. The largest building turned out to be the local tavern and so he couldn't resist a visit. Maybe he'd even stay here for the night if they served good ales. Sitting at the bar he ordered a large, cold tankard of mead. The owner served him with a smile; clearly she admired his good looks. Smirking to himself Gwaine gave an appreciative smile. He raised his tankard to toast to her, a little flirting never hurt anyone even if she wasn't his type.

Watching her work for a while Gwaine enjoyed himself and so he booked a room to stay for the night. This was as good a place as any, at least it had decent drinks and good service. Enjoying the sound of the crowd's chatter while he drank his mead Gwaine did not notice the sturdy newcomer with a scar on his face until all of a sudden the place was shrouded in awkward silence while everyone stared to the door in fear.

The man walked over to the bar, "Afternoon, Mary. Business looks good."

"We have our better days", fear glistened in her eyes. Gwaine admired the way Mary tried her best to hide she'd done very well today. The thug was obviously out for her every last coin and judging by the interaction Gwaine had no doubt he had taken her hard earned coins before. It angered him to the point where he readied himself to step in if the thug took it too far.

He watched Mary throw a few coins onto the bar, saying these were all she had. In a flash the man grabbed her by the shirt and he pulled her towards him, a small dagger grasped in his hands. "I will not ask again", came the threat.

Before Gwaine could react another tavern guest stepped forward and ordered, "Take your hands off her." His confident stance showed he knew what he was letting himself in for and that he wouldn't back down. In a flash Gwaine recalled a virgin who stood nervously before him. No trace of that young man had remained; instead here was someone who evoked the fighter hidden within him to stand by his side.

* * *

Years passed since the birthday Arthur had publicly forgotten due to too much drinks, or so his friends believed. In the privacy of his mind the stranger still visited him in his dreams some nights, turning him achingly hard by the time dawn awoke him. Most of those mornings he had no choice but to take matters in his own hand, because he was already far too close for comfort anyway.

Sadly for him on a few post-dream mornings it had been his manservant Merlin who let reality crash upon him in his own unique way. Arthur had never been a morning person, something Merlin seemed to find amusing, but even the servant came to recognize the days Arthur truly wasn't in the mood. Unable to release himself it was on those days he had his men train extra hard and he pushed himself harder than anyone else. It was only his own fault, his own weakness and sinful behaviour…

Slowly though Arthur felt he could enjoy the company of a woman after all. Guinevere was beautiful, with her dark skin, thick curls and lovely smiles. She was someone who stood by her friends and who took joy in the simple things. When they all helped Merlin and his mother when bandits raided their village Arthur saw a spark of braveness in her too. It amused him how she stuttered while she told him a few truths about himself. She was right though, he realised, he was arrogant and too distanced from common people. Quietly he took on board her advice to try and not to look down on those who were born less fortunate.

When one day Guinevere was kidnapped by bandits Arthur knew how much she truly meant to him. It felt like love to him, the way his heart hurt and worried for her. So in spite of his father's objections she was only a servant he set out to rescue her, under the pretence he was doing it for the woman who was like a sister to him. Morgana and Guinevere were close friends even though they were lady and servant. Everyone knew this as truth, so they accepted his reasons without doubt, even his father when the day was saved.

Merlin though wasn't as easily fooled. While Arthur pushed him onwards without pausing for a bite to eat the servant saw the truth in his eyes. Passionately he admitted in the middle of the forest he was in love with Guinevere, very nearly believing it himself, even though a nagging voice at the back of his mind did not agree. He pushed it aside and told Merlin to keep the revelation to himself.

In the aftermath of the rescue came reality. Lancelot, the honourable man and fighter his father had banished a year before, was somehow at the right place at the right time and he had helped speed things along. It was clear his eyes had caught Guinevere's. In fact it seemed there was something going on between them, feelings brewing back for further than just one day. Jealousy awoke deep inside of Arthur, making him speak before he thought and putting his foot in it.

Sitting at the campfire he felt torn over his emotions. On one hand he loved Guinevere, on the other he could not be with her for his father disapproved of his love for her. It was never going to happen, but the obstinate part of him wished to think he would find a way to make it happen. The voice of the past stayed silent while Lancelot disappeared into the night and they awoke to find him gone. Maybe fate was on his side?

In silence his love for Guinevere grew, making his heart flutter every time he saw her. They shared quiet glances when they believed others weren't looking and they clung to short conversations held in corridors, or in his chambers as she did her job as a servant. It was all they had… for now. The moments he allowed himself to think about his future he dreamed of what could be for the two of them. Other dreams were finally forgotten…

… that is until one day inside a local tavern the dark haired stranger walked back into his life, a tankard of mead in his hand as he said, "You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?" Amusement shone in his brown eyes when he looked between Arthur and the thug who challenged him to a fight. Behind them stood several more bandits, all ready to help their leader.

A spark of recognition jumped into life, but Arthur squashed it down ruthlessly, knowing now was not the time to face anything other than the brewing fight ahead. He decided to be practical, "You should get out of here while you have the chance."

"You are probably right", the stranger said as he took a swig of his drink. Handing his tankard over to the thug he smiled. Before anyone could even blink he had punched the challenger in the face. The fight had begun!

As quickly as it started the tavern brawl ended. The man who'd been attacking Arthur with a dagger fell when the stranger came to his rescue. One forceful jump had both of them fall to the ground with a thud. Groaning in pain his rescuer stumbled to his feet, only to lose balance because of the dagger sticking out of his left leg. On his way down his head hit a bench, the knock hard enough to render him unconscious.

Nothing but worry was on Arthur's mind when he lifted Gwaine, as he was told by Merlin the stranger was named, into his arms. While he mounted his stallion Arthur promised the villagers his soldiers would come to help her if there was trouble again. Then quickly he rode off towards Camelot, where he could get Gwaine some help.

All along the way he remembered what Gwaine had been like when he first met him. Gentle, a sexy tease and a flirt. It seemed he enjoyed life unlike anyone else Arthur ever met and now he'd risked it to save him, a stranger in so many ways. They hadn't even known each other's name the first time and maybe they were better of if it stayed that way. What if the truth got out? Oh gods, why did Gwaine have to turn up and play with his mind again? Even though he was out of it there was something about this man, which stirred up unwanted feelings of lust deep inside of Arthur.

* * *

To find out who it was he'd actually seduced years back, and who he saved yesterday made Gwaine's head spin. Prince Arthur of Camelot, of all the people to cross paths with in this way it had to be someone of royal origin. Once more he landed himself in trouble it seemed; the Gods must have a field day. Luckily his newfound friend Merlin was a commoner just like him and a kind hearted man too, one who he found he could easily talk to. They bonded over their lost fathers and the fact they missed out on some things.

Arthur on the other hand remained aloof. Sure there was gratitude he had saved him, but other than that it seemed he did not recall their first encounter. In an odd way it made Gwaine feel sad. Had what they shared really meant so little to Arthur? Or was the prince hiding away from what some deemed illegal behaviour? Well, if he wanted to act this way he could. It was after all the way of nobles. Shrugging Gwaine moved on to flirt with the girls he met on the streets, and a little with Merlin too, but the younger man was delightfully oblivious to the good catch he could be for someone one day.

The next evening Merlin returned to the physician's chambers with a cut on his fingers. Gwaine watched as Gaius bandaged the wound while they listened to Merlin explain what had happened. "To the eye the sword looked blunt, but when I touched it…"

Instantly Gwaine understood what he talked about, for a year ago he'd seen a mad sorcerer use it to take off the head of the girl he'd just slept with. It was punishment for betrayal, he had threatened Gwaine. It was only because of his fast reaction speed and fighting skills he had managed to avoid a similar fate. Sometimes being a flirt could bring nothing but trouble. Shutting the door on the bad memory Gwaine admitted, "You were lucky. I've seen those blades in action. They're forged using sorcery."

Between the three of them they came to the conclusion the two knights, who seemed no real knights somehow, planned to use it in the melee. No one would expect foul play when blades which were blunt to the eye, as the rules stated, were in fact anything but. It was not the knights' fault, was it? They could deny it and no one would condemn them.

With reluctance Gwaine and Gaius let Merlin go to steal the blades. Maybe if he showed them to Arthur the prince would be safe and the culprits put in the dungeons. But of course, things never went the way one hoped. Merlin stayed away for far too long and so Gwaine went after his newfound friend. He could not let him face trouble alone…

Worried he ran up the stairs towards the chambers. Opening the doors he burst inside. The sorry excuses of knights were threatening Merlin, in fact the one who called himself Sir Oswald raised his sword to move in for a kill. Without hesitation Gwaine unsheathed the sword from his belt to defend them both. Parrying quickly he won the fight of the knights, until a group of Camelot guards barged inside and asked, "What is going on?"

How had it gone downhill so quickly? One moment he was helping a friend and now he stood before King Uther, facing unfair judgement placed upon him by noble men who behaved no better than thugs. They slimed their way into Uther's grace, whose anger only rose at the accusations. Even so Gwaine could not help but speak the truth, "Nobility is defined by what you do, and not by who you are. And these men are anything but. They are arrogant thugs!"

"Gwaine", his name falling of Arthur's lips sounded like a warning, but for what? He only spoke up for himself, didn't he have a right? Strange enough the prince's eyes seemed to finally see all of him. They did not waver in showing a trust in him and it made Gwaine wonder if he'd maybe misjudged him.

Saddened at the way the day turned against him, but still defiantly struggling the hold of the men who made him stay put before their ruler, Gwaine listened as the two thugs led the king towards a sentence that could end his life. "Nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction", Sir Oswald almost seemed to enjoy his predicament.

"Father, I understand how this must look, it's an embarrassing situation. Sir Oswald is a dear friend, and our guest here in Camelot. But Gwaine is my guest here too. He may not be of noble birth, but I can vouch that he has a noble heart." Arthur's words stunned him more than anything had done in days. It seemed the prince had valued his friendship and trusted him after all.

"How can you say that when you see the way he behaves?"

"Gwaine risked his life to save mine. I beg you, please, if a knight's word is his bond, then I give you my word Gwaine is a good man. He deserves clemency."

Holding his breath Gwaine awaited the King's sentence, "You are banished from Camelot. If you ever return, you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to leave the city." The king looked stern, but Gwaine no longer noticed him. All he could see was the respect and understanding at why he'd done what he did in the eyes of his son. Arthur though turned away the moment he caught his eyes, clearly afraid to show the emotions of his heart to others, or was it just him?

Once he was released Gwaine packed his bags. He saw no reason to stay any longer and risk overstaying his welcome. There was a tankard of mead with his name on it waiting for him in the next village. Saying goodbye to Merlin he asked him to do what he could not, "Make sure you look after Arthur. He's in danger."

"I thought you hated nobles?"

Gwaine smiled wryly. Yeah, he thought so too, but Arthur had proven to be the exception to the rule. The way he spoke up for him humbled Gwaine. It was more than his father was ever offered by nobility and more than he ever expected to receive, so he found he actually meant his parting words, "Heh, well… maybe that one's worth dying for, eh?"


	3. Rejection

The melee like each time it was held had become a mess of fighters and their horses. Knights considered it to be the ultimate test of courage and strength, just the kind of challenge Arthur thrived on. His father expected him to win the tournament and while it put pressure upon him it also spurred him on to be the best fighter he could be.

The thrill of a good, honest fight was like none other. Excitement of battle made him feel more alive than anything. So far Arthur had received several hits against his armour, but the blows weren't enough to throw him out of the saddle and he felt more than ready to face more of it. His well trained stallion Hengroen was attentive every time Arthur pulled on the reins to make him turn around, sometimes left and sometimes right. They worked as a team and that was what them this far.

Strange enough with a handful of riders down the fight got even more intense for Arthur. Most of the fighters who still stood tall targeted him, after all he was their prince and the winner of the last tournament. To take him out would earn them respect from their fellow knights and the King alike, but with his competitive nature there was no way he'd make it easy on them. The winner had to earn the price with his own cunning and skill.

His father's dulled down sword glistened in the daylight while Arthur parried yet another opponent. The weapon wasn't meant to inflict serious harm, that wasn't what the melee stood for. Knocking a man into surrender was more than enough. Aside from this one rule and the fact only knights were allowed to fight the melee was a tournament without rules. Most knights walked away with the wind and sometimes their dignity knocked out of them, but they would still live.

Sadly though today the rules were broken by the two disguised thugs, who pretended to be knights and found a way to cheat. Their ill intent was only known to three men, but one was banished from the town and so it left the other two watching from the sidelines with nothing but worry on their minds…

Arthur though was unaware of the trouble awaiting him, which allowed him to be fully focussed on the chaos around him. Another man fell face down into the sand, knocked out by a blow on his helmet. Knowing he would be taken care off on the sidelines Arthur grabbed a firm hold of Hengroen's reins. To his unpleasant surprise though they were parted when he got pulled out of the saddle by strong arms. A horseless fighter obviously wanted to even the odds and then some.

Looking up through his visor Arthur saw a sword move in for the kill. On pure adrenaline he reacted by rolling out of the way to avoid the swinging blade. He could hear the shocked crowd in the background, but tuned out on it to attack the knight who parted him from Hengroen. With quick moves he parried and attacked, relying on his many hours of training. The thrill of satisfaction at the knight's demise was pushed aside to remain alert to his surroundings.

Arthur looked around and realised only three of them made it to the finale stand off. Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan however decided to join swords and turned towards him with the intent to take him down. Two against one didn't seem very honourable to him, but what could he do in a fight with no rules?

Sweating and panting harshly under his helmet from the exertion he did the only thing he could, fight on. Even with all the training he'd done in his life Arthur knew he was outnumbered and rapidly losing from the two men. However his annoyance at a possible defeat combined with his determination to prove to his father he could still win kept him going.

Just when Arthur felt he would be downed after all a harnessed man came up behind him to take his side. Where had he come from? He did not recognize this man. Somewhat confused and happy that the odds got evened he accepted the help with a grateful nod anyway. Backs to each other they fought the two men and gained some ground.

The man who'd come to his aid seemed fresher than the rest of them. His moves were fast and well executed, Arthur noticed. Whoever this man was he was a skilled fighter, maybe even more so than he was himself. How could that be? Who was this brave man, who had an edge to his swordplay?

Behind him Arthur heard the man fight with Ethan, swords clashing. He had no time to watch their fight though for he had his hands full with Oswald, who attacked him without holding back. Arthur parried blow after blow, but sadly he could not avoid them all. His bruised body started to object against the strain he put himself under, but too stubborn to surrender he ignored it and fought on.

Silence fell behind him, just when Arthur became exhausted and one hard blow brought him to the ground. Before he could even blink Oswald went in for the kill, his sword aiming at his midriff while a strange evil glint lit up in his eyes. Stunned Arthur could only watch in horror at what was about to happen.

To his relief the stranger came to his rescue again. In a flash a glistening sword pierced deep into Oswald's chainmail, cutting into his body just below his armour. With a final grunt the knight fell to the ground. Startled and awed by the fact he could still draw breath Arthur heard the audience clap their hands in appreciation of the stranger saving their prince. It made him aware of who had truly won the melee.

Crawling onto his feet with pain in his body Arthur faced the man who'd helped him, pointing a sword at him. "They expect us to fight until the end now", Arthur confirmed what he assumed they both already knew. Even before he spoke he had decided to surrender in honour of the brave man who'd rescued him. Panting hard from all the exertion Arthur lifted his helmet of his head and dropped it into the sand. While the audience shouted their appreciation for their prince he surrendered in words, "You fought bravely. The field is yours."

By then they'd both lowered their swords. Arthur watched as the stranger placed his sword in the sand. After he took in another gulp of much needed air the man used his gloved hands to open the visor of his helmet before he pulled it off altogether. The pieces of the identity puzzle in Arthur's mind clicked with startling realisation when Gwaine revealed his face. Brown eyes faced him with pride and the ever present unguarded passion for life, while at the same time they seemed to seek acceptance for his deeds.

Grinning through his confusion Arthur shook his head in mirth at his own shortcomings for not recognizing the man he'd known so intimately once. "I should have known, no one fights like you do." It was as close to a compliment as he could go with words. Deep down in his heart though something stirred, old feelings of a want he had ignored for years and could not quite forget about. They mixed with the deep respect he felt for Gwaine as a fighter. The combination of emotions playing with his heart scared him as much as it confused him. How come this man still got under his skin somehow?

When he looked at the cheering crowd he returned to the moment, realising they were satisfied with how events played out. They seemed as impressed with Gwaine's skills as he was. Maybe it was enough to persuade his father here was someone he could use among his knights? Smiling his gratitude Arthur tried to gather the words to thank him properly, but he never got the chance to speak them…

"Guards, seize that man!" With one order the King shattered the hopeful thoughts of his son and the man who saved his life, again. Arthur could only watch in helpless anger at the way the guards dragged Gwaine away before his father ordered him back to duty.

* * *

Gwaine anxiously paced the hallway, waiting for someone to tell him where he stood on this second arrest. His banishment combined with the fact a 'mere commoner' fought in the melee meant he faced another sentence. Of course he had seen it coming, after all King Uther, unlike his son, was not very noble in his ways. Stubborn and strict he judged only by his rules, or at least as far as Gwaine had seen. But how could he walk away from Camelot and abandon a man who faced a near inevitable death?

Sneaking back into town, taking out one of the participants of the melee and stepping into his place had taken Gwaine some time, but it was not all too difficult. It was the only way he could think of to watch Arthur's backside. Hmm, and what a handsome backside it was. Even while Gwaine remained unsure and tense about what he faced he could not deny the attraction he felt for the prince. Of all the people to want to bed, why did it have to be him? Was it the challenge, or was it because he had seen who Arthur could be if he stopped being so damned arrogant?

Gwaine shook his head at himself. This was getting him nowhere, all this waiting around unnerved him. Well, at least the thugs' play at killing Arthur had been twarthed. Even Uther had learned of this when Gaius revealed how the two fallen men had used magic crystals to pretend they were noblemen, where in fact they were the bad guys from the tavern fight of a few days back. They had come to Camelot for revenge on Arthur, because he had chosen to stand up against bullies. It was funny how one thing had led to another so fast and it had come down to this moment.

Well, at least he made a good friend here. Merlin had made him feel at home right from the start, offering his bed up to him when he got injured and not backing out of it, simply because he was healed. For once Gwaine did not feel the need to take a friendship any further. The easy camaraderie, the jokes and heartfelt honesty were enough. He knew he only paced the hallways alone, because Merlin felt forced to help the physician with the men wounded in the melee. Gwaine promised though that whatever happened he'd at least stop by to say goodbye.

Footsteps echoing in the otherwise empty hallway announced Arthur's arrival. Gwaine turned around to meet him, unsure of what to expect and even more unsure of what he wished for the outcome to be. Part of him wanted to leave Camelot, so he could never be tempted into following up on the impulsive thought to seduce Arthur again and be done with it. The longer he stayed the more risk there was and yet he didn't feel ready to leave either, because the other part of him wished to join Arthur in his noble quest to protect the future of Camelot; a place his heart loved from the moment he watched out of the window of Merlin's bedroom.

"The King is prepared to overlook the fact you fought in the melee", Arthur announced his arrival.

Bowing his head slightly Gwaine thanked him. At least he would not be locked up, or anything worse.

Between the words he heard the pains Arthur had gone through to try and persuade his father. The frustration and regret for once were written on his face, unguarded emotions simply because no one else was around to witness it. "But...he's a stubborn man. He will not rescind his judgment. You must leave Camelot."

Gwaine could only nod, as he felt an unexpected sadness rise to the surface. It seemed his restless journey on his own would have to continue. Once more he had to leave friends behind to return to, well to what? All of a sudden he wasn't so sure anymore if he truly enjoyed every day of his life of self inflicted freedom. Camelot had shown him he was done being alone, but it had also betrayed itself when it showed why he hated nobility so much.

Arthur seemed to realise he felt frustrated by the short sightedness of the king. "I'm sorry Gwaine. My father's wrong. If it were up to me…" He trailed off implying he disagreed more fiercely than he could say.

A flicker of doubt passed Gwaine's mind. What if he'd been honest and told them both he was of noble heritage? That he too was the son of a knight? No… he couldn't, because he could never serve a man like Uther which was what he had to do if he stayed. Besides, if they only wanted him for his title and not for his skills as a fighter, then what was it worth? He did not want to end up like his father, killed and forgotten. No, he wanted to earn his place for who he was and not because of his origin. Leaving was his only option if he wished to stay true to his beliefs.

With a wry smile Gwaine sought Arthur's eyes and locked with them. "I know. You don't need to explain yourself", he offered.

One second passed, with neither one of them looking way. Who moved first they could never recall, each pointed at the other if later asked. Truth was they moved as one when they stepped close to each other, residual adrenaline from the fight and pent up frustrations seeking an outlet they could only find with the other. Lips found lips while hands found flushed skin beneath tunics.

They ended up against the wall, seeking friction and as much skin as possible in the tight space between them. Gwaine's fingers found a nipple still hidden beneath Arthur's red shirt. The resulting moan made him go in for another kiss. Hands grabbed him by his behind, trying to gain even more friction. A groan filled the hallway, echoing between the stone walls for a moment until Gwaine realised his own need had caused it.

Unexpectedly the hands on him faltered. A palm pressed against his chest and pushed him away. "No… we can't do this. It's wrong." Arthur's words cut into the haze of the heated moment between them.

"What?" Gwaine could not believe the way the blue eyes locked with his changed. The lust within was squashed aside and made way to a cold confusion. When they looked left and right nervously Gwaine remembered where they were. Ah of course, this castle hallway was by far too public a place for this, for anyone could pass by at any time. "We can always go somewhere else to say goodbye", he flirted as he stepped closer.

To his sadness Arthur backed away, rejecting his offer with a shake of his head. "No… this was a mistake. I should not have allowed you to seduce me again."

Gwaine's eyes widened, "Seduce you? You're the one who kissed me first, you wanted this…" It was out before he could stop himself.

Arthur interrupted him with a gesture of his hand while his eyes narrowed in denial of his feelings. "I did not. Why would I want this?"

"Not asking for your hand here, just a bit of fun." The words tasted bitter on his own tongue somehow. Deep down he feared he craved more, but he assumed it was the last thing Arthur wanted for he labelled what was between them as a mistake. His body though needed this one final lust driven release.

A flash of disappointment lit up in Arthur's eyes, but it disappeared before Gwaine even properly noticed it was there. All he could do when he looked back to his moment was admitting to himself he'd wanted it to be there. "Just leave it please", the soft spoken words cut into his heart.

Gwaine wasn't even given the chance to reply, for Arthur briskly turned and walked off deeper into the castle on his own. All there was left to do was pack his few belongings, say goodbye to Merlin and pretend all was fine as he headed out of Camelot to return to the loneliness of his life on the go.

* * *

In his chambers Arthur dropped down on his chair, feeling nothing but the pain at what he felt forced to do. "Just a bit of fun", was that all he was to Gwaine? A conquest before he would leave for the next town? On one hand Gwaine was such a brave, noble hearted fighter, one whom Arthur admired even though he would not admit to it out loud. On the other hand the man was a drinker and an endless flirt, who he guessed could get anyone he wanted. Arthur had a hard time reconciling the two sides together.

"Just a bit of fun", should it not be enough? Why had he felt hurt by the words? The logical part of his mind accepted the rules and it decided it could never be, but more and more his heart did not want to listen. If he were honest to himself he would admit his body longed for a man in ways he could never hope to want a woman. Even now after just a few kisses and the press of a hard body against his own he was harder than the few sweet moments and kisses he shared with Guinevere.

All too easily he could imagine what it would feel like if Gwaine took him into his mouth to bring pleasure. He recalled how dark eyes looked up to him as he kneeled on the inn floor all those years ago. The lust in them then had been as powerful as it was now when Gwaine kissed him so hotly in the hallway. Arthur licked his lips as if by doing so he could still taste him. He could almost feel the stubble of Gwaine's unshaven face prickling against his cheeks again, or the hand touching his nipples…

Gods, why did he have to listen to the voice in the back of his mind, which sounded an awful lot like his father? The one who said it was sinful to want another man to do such unspeakable things to him? Groaning Arthur realised he was still hard inside his breeches, which had grown too tight for comfort and yet he could not get the friction he wanted. Damn it, but he could only think of one way to get rid of the tension now.

Quickly unlacing his breeches Arthur freed himself with a sigh. He fingered the tip gently, feeling the drop of pre-come there and shivering at how good it felt. Wrapping his hand tight around himself he let his fist go up in down. He was in no mood to take it slow for he was too hard and too frustrated at his inability to want a woman as badly as he wanted Gwaine.

Moaning as he got closer and closer to the edge Arthur picked up the pace, his hand going up and down just the way he enjoyed it. All the while images of lust and memories of dirty promises played with his mind. With a bitten back cry he spilled over his hand and collapsed utterly spent against the back of the chair.

Angry with himself Arthur got up, wiped his hand on his shirt before he took it off and threw it in a corner. This was getting ridiculous! He did not want this, could not afford to want any of this. No, Gwaine was gone now, banished to never return. There was no way he'd see the flirt ever again and it was for the best there were no more temptations left to fight off. Camelot needed him to be better than this and so he would be.


	4. Frustration

Banishment offered Gwaine more of the same life, more of travelling from one place to the next with taverns and inns providing a welcome break from his restless mind. Where ever he went though Camelot kept a hold on his heart. He regretted nothing of what happened, for there was nothing he could have done differently and yet five words kept playing in the back of his mind. "Just a bit of fun", explained away his whole life thus far.

"Just a bit of fun", was where he went wrong with Arthur somehow. From the virgin boy who walked into the inn some years back to the nobleman who spoke up for him at the court of the king who banished him all the same; there was so much change within Arthur, but at the same time where it mattered he had not changed at all. These blasted rules nobility lived by always ruined everything and Arthur had allowed it to happen. If anything Gwaine was glad to be away from Uther and his kind.

On his way to Mercia he decided on impulse to stop by Goodwin's mansion, only to find to his horror it was burned down to the ground. No trace was left of anyone ever living there other then two unmarked graves beneath the old oak tree. In his grief Gwaine downed the jug of wine he bought for the couple he'd held dear and he toasted to their memory. For once he spend the night alone, sleeping fitfully beneath the stars as he wished for a place to belong.

In his drunken dreams Gwaine could almost see Avery again, celebrating midsummer like the druids would. They danced together in the sunset while Goodwin watched and laughed along with them. There were some things they never spoke of and her magic was one of them. Sometimes unconsciously a fire was lit by only her gift, but when she feared his reaction Gwaine only complimented how her golden eyes were beautiful and they matched her long, dark hair. He could never fear or fault what was rooted in the soul of the woman he cared for.

Swallowing another gulp of the warm, red liquid from his jug Gwaine relived how Avery let her nails scratch his back lightly in her encouragement for him to keep exploring every inch of her velvet skin. Another gulp of wine and he could almost hear one of Goodwin's quiet moans against his ear as he pushed into Gwaine with a passion belying his reserved demeanour. The warm buzz of alcohol allowed him to let his tears roll freely across his cheeks in utter loneliness.

By morning though Gwaine pushed it all away; his heartbroken feelings of regret turned to determination. He would not dwell on the loss, because his lovers would have wanted him to live and enjoy the pleasures of life. It was time to move on and take life into his own hands again. If no one awaited him or wanted him in this kingdom he would find his luck somewhere else. Where Mercia was only a joke before when he spoke to Merlin he now made it his goal. Maybe some place there would bring him what he sought, even if he did not know anymore what it was he searched for in life.

In Engerd he found a town of gamblers, of women who fell for his charms and men who didn't mind talking with their fists if he wanted the adrenaline to rush in his veins. It was a precious balance to walk for a while, but it offered Gwaine just the distraction away from the heartbreak he left behind and could not quite forget just yet. Maybe his answers didn't lie on the bottom of a tankard of mead, but it was a fun way of searching for them anyway.

All too soon though Gwaine found out some gamblers did not like being made the fool of and he was called a thief. Seeking revenge a couple of men pulled him into yet another tavern fight. Just as Gwaine got hurled across the bar, taking out a few empty plates and tankards along the way, he heard someone greet him with amusement in his deep voice. "Hello, Gwaine."

Looking up his eyes fell upon the lanky frame of the last person he expected to see in a rowdy town like Engerd, "Merlin."

Only moments later he hurried out of town on a stolen horse's back, with Merlin riding by his side. They were off to help Arthur, of all people. Even now when he was rejected and angry at the man Gwaine could not help but want to be there for him. What was it all about? Forcing himself not to think of hidden emotions Gwaine instead pushed onwards and later realised he'd also come for Merlin, who had needed his friendship. For that reason alone he was glad to come and so off they went, to the Perilous lands, a wretched place where no taverns could be found.

The bridge taking them across the border was guarded by a dwarf, a man with a sense of humour and a touch of magic. To protect his friend Gwaine rushed in, sword pointed at the man who faced Merlin. When it got magically turned into a white flower of all things he knew enough. Grettir didn't mean any harm, he only was the keeper of the bridge and as such he gave them permission to pass into the realm of the Fisher King.

Following the footprints Arthur left behind in the mud they tracked him through the swamp, camped on a dry patch of land for the night and moved on the next morning. In the cold light of day Gwaine quickly pushed aside his admission spoken out into the dark of night how Merlin was the only friend he had left. It seemed easier to him to pretend he enjoyed the life of freedom and wasn't still grieving for past lovers than deal with the emotions he saw in Merlin's eyes. They both wordlessly agreed he could never return to Camelot with Merlin for as long as Uther ruled it.

Only when their eyes fell upon the ruined castle of the Fisher King did Gwaine realise the sounds they kept hearing overnight belonged to wyverns, smaller cousins of the dragon. Arthur had walked into obvious trouble, being pinned down by the dangerous creatures inside the castle where he searched for some stupid artefact to prove his worth as the future ruler of Camelot.

Nobility, Gwaine still did not understand them and their silly ways. Merlin explained to him how this was all about a quest Arthur had to succeed at to be accepted by the court. None of it made sense to him, but all the same Gwaine would do his best to help the few friends he had in this world.

One worried glance shared with Merlin and off they ran to help Arthur. They made it inside the ruined castle, where they split up to search for him. With nothing but worry and annoyance on his mind Gwaine rushed through corridors, jumped through wide openings in crumbled walls and made his way up and down winding staircases. The screeches of the wyverns echoed all around him as did his own shouts of "Arthur!"

Each time there was no other answer than the cries of the creatures, or a distant shout of Arthur's name coming from Merlin. The longer it stayed silent the more Gwaine worried the stubborn prince was lost to them and the more he got conflicted about why he even cared…

* * *

With temptation out of the way it should have been easy to move on, but for Arthur it wasn't. Dreams of old returned at night, ignited by the heated moment which never got to live up to it's potential. The unfulfilled memory of it left him aching for what he could not have and should not even want. Sometimes Arthur awoke from them, angry at himself and unable to fall back asleep again due to a longing he did not want to listen to.

In the light of day he sought distractions in hunting, annoying Merlin and sneaking off to be with Guinevere. Their slowly blossoming romance began to thrive as they kissed and sat together in silence, watching the sunset. While it wasn't the passionate love he craved for Arthur came to cherish their forbidden meetings and stolen glances. To make her laugh made him happy and as he watched her work he began to wonder how it would be to make love to her. Would it be as sweet as their kisses? His fleeting thoughts however always got interrupted by reality.

It should have come as no surprise to him, but one day Arthur found himself standing in the middle of the courtroom. His hands were placed in the hands of a beautiful princess and his heart had sunk to the pit of his stomach at the fact she was his bride. He did not care for this woman, nor did he feel attracted to her in any way. Princess Elena of Gawant was spirited, but clumsy and just not his type. This marriage was not for him or for her, but for their fathers and the futures of Camelot and Gawant. The inevitable moment was upon him and Arthur dreaded every single second of it.

"An unhappy king is not a good one", out of nowhere Merlin's advice of that morning came back to him. His eyes found Guinevere and the sadness lying deep within the brown pools shattered his resolve at following through on the rules he no longer believed in. Arthur wanted to rule with his head, but also with his heart and this marriage wasn't doing anyone any favours, least of all Camelot. If he wanted to marry someone it was Guinevere and not some random princess to please his father.

Stepping back he released his hold on Elena to speak up for them both. Relieved she accepted the rejection gratefully Arthur managed to cut the wedding short before their vows. While her father took it in his stride and even understood his gesture towards his daughter Uther had not changed his mind. Arthur listened with sadness as his father deemed him unfit to rule as long as he put love before duty, but in spite of the harsh words his relief at not being trapped in a loveless marriage won out. In the back of his mind Arthur's respect for his king's rules were about to die a slow death.

In spite of their differences though he still loved his father. Arthur wanted nothing more than to make him proud and show him he was more than capable to rule their kingdom. The perfect chance came when just like his ancestors before him Arthur was asked to decide upon a quest, which he had to complete on his own. After hours of meditation his choice had come to him in a vision. He was to ride to the realm of the Fisher King to find the golden trident to bring home as his treasure.

With the challenge set for himself Arthur spend some time preparing by finding his route on the maps of Albion. Every now and then Merlin interrupted him with silly questions and an annoying amount of hiccups. Only when he shooed him out of the chambers did Arthur get some quiet time to prepare for his trip ahead. He packed his saddle bags, asked a servant to ready his horse and then said his goodbyes. By the time he rode out of the gate Arthur relished the fact he was to spend some time alone with nothing but an honest quest on his mind.

After a strange encounter with a dwarf, who guided the bridge he needed to cross to get into the Perilous Lands, he left his horse behind and walked on. The once proud lands of the ancient king were no more than swamps littered with dead tree stems and fallen branches these days. Feeling oddly exhausted Arthur stumbled on through the mud and accepted nothing here was what it seemed, just like the dwarf informed him. The strange orange glow of the sky surely clouded his brains?

In his struggle to keep going Arthur failed to notice how the silver bracelet Morgana had given him for good luck glowed it's ominous glow again. The orange stone, or rather the eye of the phoenix, drained away his energy to the point of death if he wore it for long enough. Not aware of the fact the woman he thought of as his sister truly was his sister, and she was out for his blood so she could succeed their father, Arthur kept wearing it. Luckily for him though Merlin knew how dark Morgana's heart had become and how badly his friend was in trouble. Because of this Arthur was followed on the quest he was supposed to undertake alone…

Covered in dirt Arthur stumbled upwards a stone littered hill. Panting he reached the top, from where he spotted the castle he'd been looking for. Though ruined it still looked quite impressive because of the huge tower dominating both the building and the sky. A smile of relief showed on his face when he knew he was going to make it. All he had to do now was find the trident and leave these dreadful lands.

Climbing down on the other side he made it to the path leading towards the castle. Once more his eyes travelled up to the tower and the sky around it. To his shock two large creatures which somewhat reminded him of a dragon flew in circles around it, eyeing him up as their prey. Their loud screeches warned him off, but Arthur would not back out now he had come this far. As they swooped down to attack him he raised his sword in defence. Parrying once, twice… and missing them both times, they came for him again.

This was not a fight he could win and so Arthur decided to run when he fought them off for long enough to have earned an opening. Running as fast as he could, in spite of his stumbling along the way, he made it through the gate and lowered the portcullis to shut them out. Breathing heavily he leaned against the wall for a moment of support, before he ran deeper into the castle. Where was the trident?

Sadly the ruined castle offered him no shelter from the relentless attacks of the creatures and so Arthur ran on and on, crossing open spaces until finally he found cover inside an abandoned room. After barricading the door with a large beam Arthur leaned against it to try and regain some of his fast fading energy.

A sudden loud crash to his side made him look to his right. Shocked he saw a claw slash through the wooden door. The angry creature attached to it screamed once more in warning it came for him and quickly he backed away to avoid the claws. With nowhere left to go in the abandoned room though Arthur only had the wall behind him for protection. Stumbling over to it he aimed his sword at the door and waited for the inevitable moment when the creatures would burst through the wooden door…

Arthur tried to get his breath back and to stay awake, but for some reason he could not find the strength to hold onto like he normally could in a fight. What was going on? Why could he not shake this exhaustion off? No, he had to stay awake and make it through this quest, even if it was the last thing he ever did. He needed to prove to his father and the people of Camelot he was worthy of their trust. Sadly though his body did not listen and he felt himself fade into a sleep he did not want to give in to.

When energy surged into him out of nowhere Arthur opened his eyes again. To his unpleasant surprise he blinked up into the face of none other than his servant Merlin. No… this was not how this was supposed to go. Instantly he voiced his annoyance at the fact the promise he made before going on the quest got broken. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Merlin looked incredulous, "Why can you never just say thanks?"

"Thanks?! What? For completely ruining the quest?!" How could Merlin not understand he broke the rules and by doing so he undermined his authority? Had his servant learned nothing over the years?

"Well, it's a good job I was here, otherwise you'd be wyvern fodder by now."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, recalling the moments before he closed his eyes against his better judgement. It could very well be Merlin was right, but that did not change the fact the rules were broken all the same. "How many times do I have to get it into your thick skull? I am supposed to be doing this alone!"

His anger fell apart when a new creature barged in and it screeched loudly as it rose onto it's hind legs to attack them. Both friends startled backwards in shock. It screeched again, but this time in pain when a blade pierced into the thick grey skin and killed it. As it thudded to the ground it revealed it's attacker standing behind it with a sword in his hands. Gwaine! Where had he come from?

Arthur could only look at the other man in stunned surprise and annoyance, while mixed feelings bubbled to the surface. Once more the fighter in Gwaine had saved his life, three times now but who was counting? Now though was not the time to dwell on things of the past and so instead he vented his frustrations about the fact the quest got pulled from his hands. "Great. This is just getting better and better. Are Gwen and Morgana here too? Are we going to have a surprise party?"

"There are more wyverns on their way. We need to get out of here." The warning made Arthur begrudgingly accept he needed help after all to succeed, but no one said he had to like it, did they?

Stalking into the winding staircase he muttered, "I am not leaving without the trident. It was the whole point of this quest." Arthur didn't look back to see if they followed him and only yelled for Merlin to stay close.

What was the servant even thinking coming here? He was no fighter. How could he defend himself and how had the wyverns fled away from him while Arthur had almost got defeated by said creatures? Now his energy had rushed back into his veins he was even more confused by it all, but instead of simply asking for answers Arthur used his pent up annoyance to get on with the quest. No way could he face going home without his price and admit defeat to his father… no way!

* * *

The three men were climbing the spiral case, Arthur stomping up the stairs at the front and Merlin walking behind Gwaine with complaints and questions rolling off his tongue. Gwaine listened with amusement to their banter about the trident and where it might be hidden. For someone in the position of a mere servant Merlin was quite outspoken to the man he served and it amused Gwaine how he got away with it. Despite the verbal complaints and retorts Arthur did not chastise Merlin, or put him down. Once more it seemed they were almost equals, aside from the way Arthur ordered his servant around.

Gwaine couldn't care less about treasure he wasn't allowed to sell for coins to spend on drinks. What he really wanted was to leave these wretched lands, but he made a promise to help and he was a man of his word. In silence he walked on, ready to assist if need be while still unsure about where he stood with Arthur. Not a word was spoken between them and aside from the first reaction of annoyance Gwaine had avoided him mostly.

At this point he felt there was nothing left between them anymore, nothing but their friendship with Merlin as the one thing they could no doubt agree on. Merlin's loyalty and open hearted nature had brought them this far and it would continue to see them through, of this Gwaine was sure. There was something about his friend he could not name, an illegal secret hidden in the depths of a caring soul and a fast thinking mind. Magic was not something to speak about, but how else had someone as frail looking as Merlin scared off two wyverns without a sword in his hand? Gwaine shook his head to himself, because with Arthur around it was best not to ask for answers.

"Look at this. Looks like a throne room", the man on his mind interrupted Gwaine's thoughts. He stopped walking at the same time Arthur did, together they walked back down the stairs to where Merlin was about to head into the room he'd spotted.

Merlin had only taken one step forward when Gwaine heard an eerie click of a stone falling into place and then the scraping sound of something falling down. Reacting on instinct he pushed his friend into the room to save him from harm. "Merlin, watch out!"

A heavy stone door rolled in between them, blocking Gwaine and Arthur out of the room while Merlin was locked inside. "Merlin?!" Their calls went unanswered…


	5. Reconciliation

"There's got to be a way to open this", Gwaine took the words from Arthur's mouth, leaving him to just nod his agreement.

Reaching up Arthur felt around the closed opening for ways to open the stone door which had blocked them out. At his side Gwaine did the same, but they both faltered when they suddenly realised how close they stood to one another. "I…", Arthur began, unsure of what he wanted to say and more importantly of how to say it.

Gwaine waved it aside, "It's in the past, let's leave it there yeah? What happened is that we got started off on the wrong foot. Most people get to know each other first before… you know."

Grinning at the way the other man brushed the hair from his eyes in an attempt to hide his discomfort Arthur smiled. All the time and distance put between them over the last few weeks made him look at Gwaine in a new light. In spite of everything gone wrong in the past Gwaine was somehow here again today, when he needed help the most. Arthur had no doubt Merlin was the main reason behind it, but no matter how you looked at it Gwaine was loyal and brave enough to tag along if a friend asked.

"I know…", Arthur nodded before he added shyly, "I want you to know though I look upon the first time as a good memory, but Gwaine… it can never be more. There is someone else, a woman, and if it ever can be between us I want to get married and have some children."

"I understand, just friends is fine with me." A glimmer of sadness spread across Gwaine's face before he continued, "But Arthur, know that life is too short to make wrong choices and live with regrets."

Arthur smiled wryly, remembering his failed wedding day. "Noted…" Glancing over to the other man he wanted to ask for the girl's name, but the pain in his eyes seemed far too recent and the feelings could be too raw to face. It stunned Arthur how someone as big a flirt as Gwaine knew of a lost love and of the heartbreak that came with it. The more he learned about him the more intriguing the puzzle he was became.

Making the quick choice not to break the renewed bond of friendship Arthur pointed his thumb to the door. "You take the left side", he ordered, but this time when the other man accidentally brushed up against him he simply pushed back. Grinning, but no less worried than before they sought for a way to release Merlin from his entrapment.

After a while of searching Arthur found a loose stone in the wall. "Now I am sure if we just reach in here…" He pulled out the brick before he finished his sentence, "We'll be able to find something to release the door." As he spoke a huge variety of bugs crawled out of the gap in the wall.

"Go on then. Don't be such a princess. It is your quest after all." Gwaine's taunt was joined by a hand clapping Arthur's back. Well, at least their friendship was back to normal then. Not phased at all by the words Arthur pulled his glove tighter around his hand, so he covered his entire hand and more of his wrist with it. Reaching inside he felt for anything that could be of use to them to open the door. After some fumbling around his gloved hand caught a hold of a small lever and he pulled on it.

With a rumble the door opened about two feet upwards. Without hesitation Arthur rolled through the opening and to the other side where he crawled back up to his feet. To his relief Merlin stood right there in the middle of the room, looking a bit forlorn in the large hall but otherwise as healthy as ever. Arthur clapped him on his back as he began to explore the room, still searching for his price.

* * *

Gwaine followed Arthur inside and he smiled with relief when he saw Merlin. He walked over to his friend in a few strides to pull him in a one armed hug, feeling the tension caused by his worries fade. The quiet understanding in Merlin's eyes showed the friendship between them was as strong as ever.

"Ha! Look what I found!" The joy in Arthur's voice made Gwaine let go of Merlin to turn to him. Picking up a trident covered in cobwebs the prince turned around and walked passed them and out of the room, while half ordering, "Let's get out of this place."

The price Arthur had obtained seemed ridiculously innocent to Gwaine after all the trouble they went through to get it. He shared an eye roll with Merlin at the way Arthur was so pleased about it all. Well, at least they could get away from the wyvern infested castle and back to safety now, he figured.

Following his two friends down the spiral stairs again Gwaine fell silent as he listened to their banter. It would be so easy to go home with them, but the borders of Camelot were still shut to him and so they would have to part ways. Well, maybe this time he could truly make the most of his lonely journey. There was still so much to see and so many people to flirt with out there. Gwaine would never entirely forget the contradiction named Arthur, but he could at least move on and find another challenge. Life was indeed too short and it needed to be lived to the fullest.

Looking at the chainmail covered back in front of him Gwaine wondered what went on in Arthur's mind. His words and deeds said one thing, but his body language another. While working closely together to open the door there was a moment where Arthur had almost leaned against him in an intimate way, not even aware of the sigh that escaped his lips.

For one second Gwaine had come close to pull the prince against him even tighter to show him how wrong he was to ignore himself in favour of the need to live up to an image in his mind of what should be. Just in time though he restrained himself to step back from his intentions. Arthur would have to find out the hard way what he wanted out of life. There was no way he'd risk losing the friendship they so carefully rebuild.

Finally they made it down all the steps to the bottom of the large tower. For a moment they lingered in the opening of the door leading them outside. "Where are the wyverns?" Gwaine noted the lack of flapping wings and loud screeches.

Merlin only shrugged while Arthur glanced between them. "We need to make a run for it", came his suggestion.

Gwaine shrugged and nodded, "Lead the way." His only answer was a brisk nod before Arthur ran off, stupid trident still in one hand and the sword in his other. Amused by the silly sight he gestured for Merlin to follow the prince and he watched the two men make it across.

A moment later Gwaine followed them. Strange enough the wyverns seemed to have given up. Had Merlin truly managed to send them away? Nah, the silly thought was gone as quickly as Gwaine had thought of it. However somewhere in the back of his mind the new revelation that Merlin used magic to help Arthur lingered.

Leagues passed in silence, while they walked back through the treacherous swamp. They were only half way the journey out of the Perilous Lands when Arthur unexpectedly stopped, staring at his wrist with confusion and annoyance written on his face. "The bracelet Morgana gave me. Where is it?"

Merlin shrugged while he walked on. "You must have lost it in the swamp somewhere. Come on, we can't search the entire swamp for it", a trace of impatience could be heard in his voice.

Gwaine hummed his agreement. Arthur though still hesitated, "But…"

With a grin Gwaine turned around to face Arthur. "Don't cry princess, you can always buy another", he teased while he gave Merlin a wink to ensure him he didn't want to go back for a peace of jewellery either. However because he was walking backwards while he spoke he tripped over a large branch and landed on his backside in a muddy pool, letting out an involuntary yelp.

While a laughing Arthur offered a hand to pull him back up he winked to Merlin, "Now who's the damsel in distress?" His words barely filled the air when Gwaine grabbed the offered hand and pulled on it. With a muttered curse Arthur landed in the dirt with him.

Two steps away from them Merlin grinned, but when they asked for help he held up his hands in defence. "I am not getting dirty. You two are on your own", he joked.

"Merlin!" The servant's name was shouted as an order. Gwaine watched in amusement as his friend battled with himself for a moment before he decided not to do anything. When Arthur repeated his name Merlin reluctantly reached out to help them both out after all. Gwaine only needed to share one glance with Arthur and their decision was made. Like one they pulled Merlin down into the mud to join them.

By the time the rush of adrenaline got lost in the ensuing mud fight they rose to their feet and walked on, lost bracelets no longer on their mind. Their banter and jokes continued along the way. The common ground between them was easily shared in tales of quests of the past and tales of taverns and women.

When Gwaine crossed the bridge after his two friends he winked at Grettir, just because he could. The dwarf grinned back at him and nodded with a sly smile, waving the three of them off as if it was just what he did every day. Once on the other side they mounted their awaiting horses and in companionable silence they rode onwards.

By afternoon they reached the point where Gwaine had to say his goodbyes. "This is the border, by Uther's decree I can go no further."

"I am sorry, Gwaine. Nothing I can do to change that." There was regret in Arthur's voice and a moment of hesitation before he looked at Merlin, as if to say sorry to him too.

"Maybe one day", Merlin remarked with a smile on his face. As always his hope for the future seemed so bright to Gwaine it almost outshone the sun.

Looking between his two friends Gwaine decided to make light of it. Neither one of them could change what had to be in this moment. Merlin was right to look towards the future, maybe all their answers were there. Goodbyes always sucked, so he believed it best to make it quick and be done with it. "Yeah, when Camelot gets itself a half-decent King."

Arthur of course took his joke far too seriously, "Careful… he is my father."

"Well, you can't have everything, heh." Once more Gwaine made light of things, even though he did not agree in the least with the sentiment. Like always Arthur was being diplomatic and holding back on himself in favour of sticking to the ways of nobility. Maybe travelling alone had it's downsides, but at least Gwaine got never held back by another person on anything when it came to his heart. Even Avery and Goodwin had known to let him go and while it hurt to have lost them both it made him love them even more for all they had taught him.

"Where will you go this time?"

Gwaine licked his finger and lifted it in the air. "I think I will ride south", he answered Merlin with another grin.

"You can't keep living like that."

Smiling wryly at the truth of his friend's words Gwaine replied, "Yeah, but it's fun trying."

"Thanks Gwaine", the gratitude in Merlin's eyes was all the reward he needed for the last couple of days.

To his surprise though Arthur turned around in his saddle before he rode off, "I will remember this, Gwaine." There was a promise hidden in the words he did not say, a promise they would meet again as friends. It were these unspoken words of respect that cut straight to his heart before he rode off with a sigh, already missing the camaraderie which was so freely given by both men.

* * *

With the trident safely locked in the vaults Arthur sat in his chambers, staring into nothingness while he reflected on the last few days. Everyone believed he finished the quest alone and his father had never been more proud of him. Arthur had listened to his praise with a smile, initially cherishing all the attention. Finally he'd shown everyone he was a worthy heir to the throne.

Once he returned to his chambers though his doubts set in. Would he have made it without Gwaine and Merlin? Their timely arrival had helped him escape from the sharp claws of the wyvern. What if he was left to deal with it all alone like he was supposed to? Would he have even made it out alive? There was no way he'd ever find out now what the outcome would have been if he'd finished the quest unaided.

Even after he pushed Merlin away his servant, no… his friend, had come after him out of the loyalty in his heart. He wanted him to succeed and to survive. It humbled Arthur to realise he had earned this loyal trust somehow; even when on a daily basis he made Merlin work hard without openly praising him. There was always something about the way his friend offered him a listening ear and a word of advice. In so many ways Merlin had grown closer to him than most.

And Gwaine, why had he allowed Merlin to drag him away from his carefree life of freedom which he claimed to enjoy so much? Resting his head in his hands Arthur sighed to himself. The mystery who was this man would take a far longer time to unravel. What had he even thought when he admitted to Gwaine he would never forget the first time? It was the truth of course, but what good did it do either one of them?

That one barely there moment of vulnerability in those brown eyes when he gave Arthur the advice to follow his heart was still edged on his mind. The sadness and heartbreak flashing so vividly before it was gone. Had Gwaine suffered a recent breakup, or a loss? Did he understand what it was like to feel so torn about your own heart? Once more the man raised more questions than Arthur could hope to answer.

Pushing back his chair Arthur rose to his feet and walked over to the window. It was dark outside, with only the light of a new moon shining over Camelot. Making a quick decision he pulled a cloak from his cupboard, walked out his room and through the empty castle hallways. Rushing down the stairs he made it outside, where he breathed in some fresh air. A walk in silence was his best companion for his thoughts now.

The houses of the town were mostly covered in darkness. Only in some places a candle was lit, or a fire burned in a small hearth. There was peacefulness to Camelot that made his heart long for a simple life for a moment. How much easier would it be if he did not have to live up to so many expectations? Would, and even could, he be happy just being a simple peasant? He'd stand by his neighbours, make friends not out of his status but just because he was free to do so at will.

Shaking his head at the silly thoughts Arthur smiled. No, he was born a prince and he would make his people proud. Maybe in the eyes of the rules his father held so dear his quest to the Perilous Lands had been compromised, but the longer he thought things through the less Arthur could fault himself for having earned help.

His father was happy to rule by fear and strict rules, but Arthur slowly came to see it was not in his character to be the same way. His knights stood by his side like brothers in arms, his servant watched his back even without a sword in hand and a stranger like Gwaine offered his skills to save his life without asking for any reward. It was not the way his ancestors ruled, but what did it matter?

With a grin Arthur realised his doubts slowly faded to the back of his mind. The quest had not been for his father and the court after all, but for himself. He was the one who felt unsure about his future. Just like he was the one who had to understand his own heart. It was a good thing he still had time to get it all sorted out before he would take over from his father, because where would he go from here with his newfound beliefs?

Unaware of where his feet had taken him Arthur turned the corner and headed into the street where Guinevere lived. Only when he looked up did he see he'd passed right by her house. For a moment he stopped, uncertain if he should knock on her door at this late hour. What would he say to her? Would they talk at all, or should he just kiss her goodnight?

The decision was made for him when her door opened, "Arthur?" Her voice was filled with surprise and an equal amount of uncertainty.

Dropping the hood of his cloak he revealed himself and smiled. In a few quick strides he walked to her door. Bowing to meet her shorter length he kissed her fully on the lips before he covered his awkwardness by saying, "I came to kiss you goodnight."

Guinevere smiled shyly, "Should you even be here at this time?"

Arthur shrugged, "Maybe not, but I needed some fresh air."

A second of silence passed before they began to talk at once. They laughed at their bad sense of timing. "You first", Arthur offered.

"I wanted to ask if you'd maybe like to come in", her blush made Arthur smile.

Maybe there was only one way to find out what his heart wanted and maybe it was best to find out now before he even thought about owning up to his father about her. With a nod he accepted Guinevere's offer. He grabbed her hand and held it as he walked inside with her, closing the door of her modest house behind them.


	6. Attraction

Only a few weeks into his journey alone Gwaine landed himself in trouble. The village on the edge of the forest of Ascetir had seemed peaceful to him and even the tavern was pleasant enough. Ale flowed richly and the crowd laughed. He booked a room, believing he'd stay for a while to earn some coins. When a man named Jarl challenged him into a game of dice Gwaine accepted the opportunity.

While he was still winning Jarl was content, but when luck decided to switch allegiance and turned against him his mood changed to downright ugly. Gwaine offered to end the game, so Jarl could lick his wounds and keep a hold of the coins he still had. With one snarl the man had called for his friends and the fight was lost before it could even start, because they did not fight fair. Overpowered by a steady blow to his head the world went dark.

Waking up with a headache was only good when there was booze involved and a tumble between the sheets with a warm body. Waking up in a ruined belltower with dishevelled looking fellow prisoners standing around him was no good at all. When they informed him he got trapped by a slavetrader Gwaine groaned, knowing he'd really outdone himself this time. This became all the more clear when Jarl announced with a smirk he had to fight his champion to the death.

Sword in hand Gwaine felt slightly better, but only slightly because there was no chance of escape from beyond the many armed men at Jarl's side. The place was well guarded and he could not break free from it alone. For now all he could think of was to bide his time in the hope the odds would turn back his way again. Until then he won senseless fight after senseless fight, losing count after killing a fourth innocent man.

The moment Gwaine had been waiting for came with two new arrivals, who's banter he recognized instantly. Pushing through the prisoners gathered around the two Gwaine made his way over until he stood behind the blonde man he knew as Arthur. Not sure whether he should be pleased or upset he smiled in recognition and reached out to put a hand on a broad shoulder.

The immediate reaction was that of a trained fighter. Arthur did not even turn around as he grabbed his arm in a firm hold and warned, "Touch me again, you die."

Merlin though recognized him the second he stepped in their lines of sight, "Gwaine?!" His friends looked as surprised as he felt himself. One day they would have to stop meeting like this.

"No manners, you royals. Merlin, old friend, you look terrible", Gwaine greeted.

"Likewise", Merlin grinned while Arthur asked, "What are you doing here?"

Gwaine decided to make light of his last few weeks. What else could he do? There was no point in admitting he hated what he'd become in this place in order to stay alive. "Well, you know, wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink."

"Nothing's changed there then."

"That's just not fair", Gwaine commented in jest, knowing he set himself up for Arthur's remark. Turning more serious he answered the questions about where they'd ended up, but before he could finish Jarl appeared above them. Gwaine could only groan at the timing, because the slavetrader usually only came to force him to fight another poor soul who had the misfortune to get caught by the bandits.

"Right, you filthy vermin. Which one of you's ready to face my champion in the arena?" Jarl announced, pausing for a moment before he continued, "No volunteers? Well, I shall have to choose one of you toerags myself, then. Let me see. How about you?"

Shaking his head along with his friends Gwaine could not believe Jarl had chosen Merlin out of the crowd. Come on, there was no way he was fighting him!

"Who is this so-called champion? Can he crush nothing but weaklings like this?" Arthur voiced their confusion at the poor choice.

Jarl frowned, "You think you could offer a better contest?"

"I guarantee it." Gwaine listened with growing unease as Arthur jumped to the bait the slavetrader had set. All too clearly he could see where his next fight headed down to.

"Very well. But if you lose, I'll feed your little friend to the crows piece by stinking piece. Are you ready, my champion?"

Not in the least bit happy about the outcome Gwaine stepped forward, "I am."

His friends turned around to face him in stunned surprise. Before either one of them could react though they were forcefully led upstairs to the fighting arena. Merlin was held back while Gwaine and Arthur were pushed in the middle of the awaiting crowd. Throwing two swords at their feet Jarl explained the rules. "Gentlemen, the rules are simple. One man lives and one man dies. If you cannot or will not finish off your opponent, I'll kill you both."

After a moment of hesitation Gwaine glanced to Arthur and shrugged. There was no other choice but to fight and so they picked up the swords. Swords clang together and parried blows as they battled against their will. It was all they could do not to be killed on the spot, but of course neither wanted to hurt the other. To avoid wounds they ditched their weapons and continued with their bare hands, wrestling for control on the cold stone floor with Gwaine trapped beneath Arthur's strong body.

"Finish him!" Jarl shouted out in annoyance, storming forward when he noticed Arthur did not take advantage of his position. Gwaine locked eyes with the man above him, seeing they both realised something had to give and soon. Either someone killed the other, or they found a way to escape… but how?

The unexpected help of the ropes hanging above them catching fire provided the answer. Quickly they rolled off each other, grabbed the swords and stumbled upon their feet to use the chaos to their advantage. They joined Merlin who had managed to fight off the men holding him and together they ran out of the building as fast as they could manage. Freedom awaited them in the forest of Ascetir, where Gwaine was about to learn his two friends were once more on a quest and they needed help, his help…

* * *

How come decisions about pending battles, or matters of court were so easy to make compared to matters of the heart? Why was the painful choice to send out one of his trusted knights into a fight almost easy compared to admitting to himself he was getting nowhere in courting Guinevere, because his heart wasn't in it? Arthur groaned as he returned from his unexpected nightly visit to her house.

All their awkward touches had turned into nothing. To his frustration he just could not get aroused the way he had with Gwaine. Guinevere was gentle and all curves beneath her dress. Through the fabric of her lilac dress he had felt her softness and it wasn't doing much for him. Sure she offered comfort, but it was not what he truly wanted… not deep inside, and not physically. What he sought was to be able to let go of his constant need to keep in control of his emotions and stop thinking altogether, rather than to stay in charge and take the lead.

Truly Guinevere was a beautiful person, inside and out, but he could not lead her on by pretending any longer. "I am sorry", he whispered against her ear after he put his hands on hers to stop her from undoing the buttons of her dress. "I am sorry, I can't…"

Sad eyes locked with his, an understanding slowly dawning inside he could not face, and yet he felt it was unfair to her to look away. "I am sorry too. Listen Arthur, I think deep down we both saw this coming. Our hearts are not in it, are they? What we have, it's not love. You looked so lost though… before I mean, when you were standing in the dark. I wanted to comfort you, make sure you're alright, but it isn't working… is it?"

He smiled in answer to her so characteristic ramble, unsure where to start talking and how to avoid admitting the truth he was not ready to hear himself. "There is someone else for you too, isn't there?" Arthur finally asked softly.

They sat down then, talking about Lancelot and how since the first time she saw him she had cared for him to the point where she believed it to be love. Arthur hugged her when she got upset at how Lancelot left, without a word or even giving her the chance to make up her own mind of who to choose out of the two of them. In the honesty of the moment Arthur admitted he'd been jealous of Lancelot, who could so easily be with a woman and make her happy where he was all awkwardness.

"So who is she… or day I say it, he?" Her carefully asked question was answered by his shocked silence and the brisk way he pushed back his chair. "Oh Arthur." In those two words he heard her acceptance of his struggles to come to terms with himself.

How had she even come to this conclusion? Afraid she'd tell him and unsure he wanted to know he rushed out saying, "I am sorry, goodnight Guinevere."

Frustrated and upset he made it back to his chambers. Of course he wasn't angry with her. No, he could never fault Guinevere for being so caring. His frustrations were with himself for he messed up everything when he left her standing in the middle of her house without returning her honest confessions. Sure it was his own decision to split up, but it still hurt and even more so because she put her finger on the sore spot.

Of course the world around him did not await the moment when Arthur was ready to gather the pieces of his heart, or the day when he was ready to accept himself. Instead fate was about to turn his life even more upside down.

It all began when one of their patrols did not come back and they received the message each knight was killed by Cenred's men. The neighbouring king had crossed into their lands, a move deemed an act of war. Was it greed, or simple boldness? His father was considering what to do next when Sir Leon, one of the knights returned safe and sound.

Arthur was shocked to see his friend walk away from the harsh battle without so much as a scratch. Magic had saved his life, sorcery in the form of some cup used by the peaceful druid people. It seemed an act of kindness for the druids to pull Leon from the brink of death to Arthur, but he did not know what to think of it all. He was taught to caution magic at best and fear it at worst.

Of course the very idea of such an item shook his father to the core, so much so he called Arthur to his side in a secret meeting in the hallways far from the ears of others. His request sounded simple though it was in fact highly dangerous, "Get the Cup of Life and bring it to Camelot." Arthur wondered if it was not safer to leave the cup where it was, hidden with the druids, but his father insisted it needed to be done and so he got send on a quest.

With Merlin at his side he rode off, dressed in plain clothes to disguise what they were up to or where they came from. Arthur believed they could pull it off, but to his annoyance Merlin and his pessimistic feelings they would land themselves in trouble turned into truth. Hours later they ran out of a burning ruined belltower with none other than Gwaine following them on their heals. It seemed destiny loved irony, because once more the subject of Arthur's quiet fantasies showed up when least expected and needed the most.

As usual though they bantered and bragged, trying to out do the other until Merlin told them both off. The companionable friendship which began in the Perilous Lands returned while they made their way through the forest to the cave where Leon had come across the druids. Under a bit of pressure from Arthur their leader handed him the cup. It made him feel uneasy to push so hard, but he saw no other way. In his private life he let his father down enough already, so all he could do to make things right and show the king he was worth his trust was to be successful as the first knight. Something easier said than done though…

Behind Arthur's back his sister had crossed the point of no return in her eager to take down Uther and take his throne. Sure she was afraid her magic was not accepted, who could fault her for that with a father and king like Uther? But it was more than this, because Uther denied her the honesty of admitting she was born out of wedlock and he denied her the rights of an eldest child.

Still unaware of the fact he had a sister, who felt the need to grab power for her kind, Arthur headed home. He did not know she'd plotted together with her long lost sister to get a hold of the same cup he tried to bring to safety, nor was he aware of the fact they were being followed by Cenred. The neighbouring king was informed by the two sisters of the priceless artefact they needed in their greed for power and so he'd come to hunt for the cup. Arthur did not realise any of it until it was too late.

The forest around them had gone far too quiet to Arthur's liking. Was it a sign of trouble? One moment of doubt and then he was proven right, they were ambushed by Cenred's soldiers. Splitting up they fled into the forest, hoping to outrun and outfight these men. Arthur ran fast, but sadly not fast enough. A sudden pain flared up in his leg as an arrow hit him. Knocked out instantly he did not see the soldier who stole the Cup of Life from the bag he carried, nor did he realise how Merlin desperately tried to retake it and failed in spite of his best efforts.

* * *

In the dying light of dusk Gwaine found Arthur lying face down on the ground, an arrow protruding from his leg. Shocked by the fact his friend didn't move at all he rushed over to his side and kneeled in the mud. "Merlin!"

Worry gnawed at his heart, stirring up unwanted feelings of care for this far too stubborn man. Shaking his head at himself Gwaine took off his coat to spread it over Arthur in an effort to offer him some comfort.

"We need a fire", Merlin's return to their side interrupted his gloomy thoughts.

Gwaine nodded, but he did not rise just yet. Instead he wiped the sweaty forehead and when the skin felt strangely cold underneath his hand he looked up to his friend again. "This is bad, isn't it?" He couldn't help the trace of deep worry from creeping into his voice.

"I think the arrow was poisoned", Merlin admitted, sounding as worried as he felt.

"See to him", in a flash Gwaine rose up after all. "I will get wood for the fire", his excuse was easily made. His retreat however did not go smooth for he was angry with himself for feeling attracted still to the one man he could never have. Last thing he needed was another rejection and yet a stubborn voice in the back of his mind attempted to convince him Arthur was worth the risk of a second chance.

When he returned to Merlin he looked at him, but Gwaine ignored the too knowing gaze by building a fire. For a while they sat in silence, warmed by the flames. They both kept glancing at Arthur's shivering form, wishing for him to get better.

Of course the fire died down somewhat as the night wore on. After some teasing Gwaine left the campfire to gather some more wood to feed the flames. In the back of his mind though he wondered why Merlin had been so eager for him to leave the fire for a while. Had it something to do with magic? Gwaine felt slightly upset his friend was afraid to be truthful about it, but at the same time he could understand it better than anyone. All too well could he envision the burned down mansion of Goodwin and Avery. Her secret had gotten out and they paid for it with their lives. Sad as it was no one with magic was safe from the harsh and unfair laws against it.

Gwaine had no doubt that even Merlin with all he did for Arthur must feel afraid of being found out and losing his friendship with the prince as well as losing his life. Magic and fear went hand in hand, no matter from which side you looked at it. On one side there were the ignorant people afraid of what it could do and on the other side were the innocent ones gifted with magic who used it for nothing but good and they lived in fear of getting sentenced to an awful death.

So when Arthur awoke again next morning with the fever gone Gwaine was not all too surprised, but he felt ridiculously happy to have him back and he looked at Merlin in appreciation of his secret actions. A look of understanding passed between them while no words were spoken. At the same time though their moods dropped, because the Cup of Life was lost and with it came a threat unlike any they ever faced.

Walking back to Camelot the dangers of what awaited them became clear when they came across the bodies of a once proud patrol of Arthur's knights. There was not an enemy soldier's body among them, for swords and weapons were useless against the army of immortal men. The Cup of Life not only had the power to bring a dying person back alive, but used with a dark power it could make mortal men immortal, or so Merlin had explained to them. The truth and result of it was awfully clear as they came closer and closer to Camelot in a two days march. No one who faced the army had survived. Houses burned, knights killed mercilessly and their town fallen into enemy hands…

They snuck into the citadel of Camelot at night where they parted ways. Gwaine was to escort Gaius to safety while a still injured Arthur stumbled further. Helped by Merlin he sought the king. Maybe they could still find him before he was locked in the dungeons again? Well, at least Arthur needed to believe he could, but by the time they reunited in a cave on the edge of the Darkling Woods the prince was defeated and his wound infected. To Gwaine's shock Arthur was shattered into a shadow of himself.

Later Merlin told him how Arthur was betrayed by his sister Morgana, the woman behind it all. She had caused the destruction of their home and the downfall of King Uther. Gwaine could not say he was all too upset about the latter, but even he could see how someone with a dark heart would make an even worse ruler and it was dangerous for the town to remain in her hands. But what could the few refugees do against an unstoppable army? Especially when Arthur, the man they all looked up to was in no shape to fight?


	7. Initiation

Nothing but silence filled the forest cave. The others had gone somewhere else in an effort to hide from his gloomy mood, or so Arthur figured. Sadly he did not have such luxury. Ever since he learned the truth his mind was the worst place to be in, because not only had he failed his kingdom he also had to leave his father behind in the hands of the woman he hardly recognized.

All too clear Arthur remembered seeing his father seven days ago. He was being held down, forced to kneel on the floor of the throne room in Camelot and not just for any war faring king who won a fair battle. No, it was all down to Morgana, his sister. His sister… Arthur could still not believe his father did not deny her claim of being his daughter. Even worse was how she forced herself up on the throne at the cost of the goodness in her heart. Only hatred shone in her cold green eyes now, or at least hatred for their father and the kingdom Arthur called his.

How could he have not seen it coming and how did this even happen? Arthur was so angry when he saw how his father got treated by her he was willing to charge in and make Morgana see sense, but Merlin had stopped him and persuaded him to flee to survive. Now here they were, hiding like criminals for her men while his father perished in the dungeons of his own castle. Nothing of it seemed justified to him.

Arthur could no longer see a way out of the mess she dug them into. With a sigh he sat with his back against the wall. His leg had mostly healed thanks to Gaius' physician skills, but the remaining twinges of pain reminded him of how he lost the Cup of Life and he failed his kingdom in the process. There was nothing to be done about the immortal army, which held his home so firmly in their grip. All was lost…

An elegant hand placed a bowl of food besides him. Startled, but barely reacting to the disturbance Arthur noticed it was Merlin who even in this hour of need remained at his side. "It's rat. Oh, believe me, you've eaten far worse. I mean, I've definitely served you things I would never have touched, but you wolfed them down no problem."

Arthur hardly looked at his friend, unable to shake off the way he felt so utterly let down. "Merlin, for once, leave me in peace, please", he asked.

For a moment he believed Merlin would leave him to his thoughts, but no such luck. "I understand. Your father lied to you about Morgana. I don't know why. I'm sure he had his reasons, but now is not the time for that. He's still your father. He needs you. Camelot needs you."

Arthur voiced his thoughts, "I've known her all my life. How could she do this to us?"

"I can't answer that, but you have a duty to your father, to your people. You can't give up on them now." Merlin sounded determined and sad at once.

"You cannot defeat an immortal army", Arthur protested.

"We don't know until we try."

Even now when all seemed lost Merlin had not given up his defiance, or his positive attitude towards life. His words lingered and while Arthur began to eat from the bowl Merlin left behind he began to wonder maybe his friend had a point. Giving up was the coward's way out, wasn't it? No way, could he live with himself if he let his people down. Once more Merlin put his finger right on the sore spot with his offered advice. For the sake of his people Arthur would fight and risk his life, because that was still who he was.

Arthur woke up the next morning, having made up his mind after a night of thinking. He believed the cave around him was empty, but instead he saw Gwaine had come in from his watch and he now sat on one of the makeshift bedrolls. Some dark locks of hair hung in his face as he polished his sword with a cloth. It already shone from cleanness, even in the fire lit cave, but to keep busy regardless seemed to offer him some solace. Gwaine's tunic was left discarded to the ground at his side and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, showing off the muscles of his arms as he continued polishing while lost in thought.

Arthur smiled at the seemingly near careless way he caressed his sword. One wrong move and Gwaine could easily cut into his own flesh. In the silence of the cave they sat together unspeaking, neither aware of the other's thoughts. Arthur wondered if Gwaine was even aware he'd woken up. Something about the other man spoke of loneliness, in spite of what he always said about living for the moment. In here of course there were no ale and women to be found, but for once it seemed Gwaine wasn't looking for either.

The fighter in Gwaine visibly craved action, his every move barely contained as if he wanted out of the cave and was ready for a fight. The man in Gwaine appeared to be capable of slowing down though, something Arthur found somewhat surprising. Neither side of him however appeared to be all too happy to got stuck in this cave, because even when he sat in silence his body oozed the need to relieve energy.

With appreciation Arthur let his eyes travel along the strong arms. He noticed how the laces of the light grey shirt were not pulled tight enough, so it revealed taut skin. Arthur could not help but remember what hid underneath the rest of the shirt; a solid chest and a teasing trail of dark hairs leading from a belly button downwards, hinting at more lying beneath the waistband. Shaking his head at his daydream Arthur grinned, unable to contain the mirth at his own cost. How come he thought a man was handsome?

It seemed Gwaine was more alert than Arthur believed after all. The soft sound of his grin made him look up, eyes glancing his way and lingering on his for a moment. A flicker of uncertainty shone inside them before Gwaine turned away. Arthur watched as he got onto his feet with a sigh to put on his tunic. Sweeping the hair out of his face with one move of his hand he sheathed the sword on his belt. Arthur knew he was heading out to take over the watch from Elyan, another refugee and Guinevere's brother, who had proven himself as a good fighter when they fled Camelot.

"Gwaine, don't leave just yet…" Arthur asked, without even thinking why. Gwaine turned towards him and he watched as he rose onto his feet as well. In silence Arthur walked over to him, drawing his attention with a steady look. "You and I, we are different in so many ways and yet we keep meeting, ready to fight for the same cause. I pushed you away, but now with my kingdom in trouble here you are. Back at my side."

Smiling wryly Gwaine remarked, "Just my bad luck, heh?" The half joke offered Arthur an option to get off lightly, so he would not have to face the truth of his emotions. For the first time though he noticed the glimmer of defiance, a sign Gwaine wanted him not to back down for once.

"What if I told you I am a free man again? Is there any chance…" Arthur faltered at the knowledge his next few words changed everything and with them he would break his father's unwritten rules, with no way to take it back. But what was there left to lose when maybe their lives were forfeit anyway?

Despite his feelings he wondered what would happen if by some miracle they survived. Would Gwaine walk away again, because of his restless nature? Or would he walk away because he had his fun? Doubt returned to Arthur's mind, leaving him unable to finish what he wanted to say.

Gwaine stepped forward to look straight at him. "Please, only finish what you want to say when you are ready to accept the consequences without pushing me away again", he asked in a serious voice.

Nodding his answer Arthur took one more breath to gather his courage, but before he could speak Gwaine placed a finger on his lips. "I believe in second chances. Come to me when you're ready to break free from those rules you hold so dear, but know I won't wait forever." With a wry grin he turned and sauntered away, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

* * *

Gwaine walked out of the cave feeling relieved he'd spoken up and acknowledged out loud the truth what he felt lingered between them. More than anything he wanted for Arthur to shout after him to stop, but he knew it would not happen. Arthur had a huge decision to make when it came to his private life while he had other things on his mind in this dark hour as well. Camelot needed their prince to be strong and Gwaine truly believed Arthur would rise to the occasion, that is if he got passed the spell of self doubt.

It amused him to see how in so many ways they were opposites and yet in some others they were so alike. The last few days stuck in the cave Gwaine had spent in a reflective mood, looking back on his life with an insecurity he knew he shared with Arthur, albeit due to other reasons. In his own case it was the fear of committing himself to another person, the fear to be let down by them the way his parents were in life, where with Arthur it all came down to what other people would think about his choices.

Now he'd had time to think Gwaine could admit to himself that Avery and Goodwin were not the friends with benefits he always believed they were. In an important way they always would be a part of his heart. Their loss remained a scar on his soul, but one he learned from. His offer of a second chance for Arthur came from the fear to live in regret a second time. One chance to admit the truth, but if Arthur walked away again it was all over. Gwaine vowed to himself he would travel so far away if he was pushed aside, not even destiny could find a way to make them cross paths ever again.

Nodding to Elyan he walked on, drank some water from the nearby creek while he kept his eyes peeled for unwanted visitors. Any moment now and Arthur would be ready to shake off his defeatist attitude in favour of getting back to his usual, stubborn self. It was this side of the prince which infuriated Gwaine, because it stood between them until today. At the same time though he could not help but admire the trait, because no one could persuade Arthur to stop from fighting for what he believed in. This morning a hint of his old self already shone in his eyes, so Gwaine supposed the waiting game was nearly over.

Shouts echoing in the forest alerted him trouble had arrived. Running down to the cave he met up with the others. In silence they hid behind a man sized rock, not far from the cave entrance. They waited, ready to attack the owners of the voices and the boots shuffling through the forest. Gwaine held his breath as he stood behind Arthur, sword in his hand so he could help defend them all. In the prince's stance he could see he had regained his confidence of old, his every fibre oozing the willingness to fight.

One second passed, and another. Gwaine watched as Arthur pushed forward, grabbing a hold of the woman coming around the rock they hid behind. "Guinevere", Arthur shouted happily as they hugged. Narrowing his eyes Gwaine could not help the flair of interest creeping up on him as he saw the joy on their faces. What was going on between these two? Wasn't she the one woman who did not fall for his advances when he first visited Camelot because she had a soft spot for the prince? Could she be the one Arthur claimed he loved? Then why the hint of distance between them?

Movement behind her drew Gwaine's tension away from the two. A tall, dark blonde man appeared with a sword in his hand. A frown of recognition escaped him, but before he could react Arthur clasped the man's wrist in greeting. "Sir Leon."

At the same time Elyan, who'd still been on the lookout, came running down the hill shouting, "We've been found. They're almost upon us."

Without hesitation they all fled, with Merlin taking a short detour to grab Gaius who still hid inside the cave. Several yards down the track they reunited as a group, Merlin and his mentor catching up with them. There was no time to stop though, so they hurried onwards. They found themselves on a narrow path between very high rocks when a voice called out a warning, "Lookout!"

"Who is that?" Arthur called out when some large boulders began to fall from the top, tumbling down in front of the soldiers and effectively blocking them.

"I don't know, but I am liking him already", Gwaine grinned at the perplexed looks of the enemy soldiers coming after them. To his relief the lot of them had disappeared from sight behind the fallen boulders. He looked up when two chainmail clad men who looked rather pleased their plan had worked appeared above them.

"Lancelot", Gwaine heard Guinevere half whisper from the back of the group. She looked very surprised and happy at the same time.

"We need to hurry", the handsome stranger Gwaine deemed to be Lancelot suggested with a gesture of his head. Of course, they needed to find a better place to hide and so they ran on. About half a mile further ahead they met up with their two rescuers. The gratitude in Arthur's eyes when he thanked them reflected how they all felt.

After a series of short introductions the group continued their journey, following Arthur to a place he promised would offer them shelter for the night. The path through the forest eventually led upwards along a cliff's edge to a somewhat ruined castle. Lighting a couple of torches they entered the deserted building.

"This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It will provide us shelter for a while", Arthur explained as he walked on ahead of them. His voice sounded assured to Gwaine, just like it always did. It made him smile to hear it after the week of hiding in fear. "Search the place, see what you can find", came Arthur's next order.

In the light of the candles and torches his friends lit up Gwaine found the treasure left behind by bandits in the back of the large room. A couple of swords and discarded old weapons were left forgotten in a corner. Grabbing them he carried the weapons over in his arms and dropped them on a small table with a heavy thud. Lancelot and Elyan joined him to check the weapons out. They'd just deemed some suitable to their needs when Arthur called them to the other side of the room, "Here! Come and join me." With a shrug Gwaine did as told, wondering what he wanted.

* * *

The object in the middle of the otherwise empty castle drew Arthur's attention the instant he came in. A dusty sheet covered the surface of what could only be a table. Piqued by curiosity he wondered why it and the eight chairs standing around it were the only pieces of furniture left. Pulling away the sheet he stared at it to find the answer in the back of his mind, from the royal history lessons given to him by Sir Geoffrey when he grew up. Here was a heritage long forgotten by his father, the ways of old which meant even more to him personally than the rules of court today. Looking around Arthur spotted his seven friends, who were all important to him, each in their own way. Later he'd look upon this day as the day he fully broke with his father's ways, but in the moment itself all he saw was how he needed these people at his side for the sake of his kingdom.

"Here! Come and join me." His request was met by them all. Arthur watched as one by one they came to his side before they pulled back a chair to sit down. When they'd taken their seats he explained, "This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?"

His friends all glanced at each other, not sure who should react first. After meeting his eyes Lancelot decided to take the plunge. Rising from his chair he smiled, "You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world you'll build."

Along the way Arthur had not missed how Lancelot glanced to Guinevere with silent thanks in his deep brown eyes. The absence of a twinge of jealousy proved to Arthur he made the right choice in letting her go. Lancelot was the man she truly loved deep down and in turn he seemed to feel the same. One day they would marry and it made Arthur smile they at least were together. After nodding his appreciation to Lancelot he risked a glance to Gwaine, who had lowered his head in thought. His uncharacteristic silence of today unnerved Arthur a little, what was going on inside his mind?

Elyan's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you."

"I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for", Leon once more confirmed his loyalty to Arthur.

To his happiness Gwaine spoke up next, while he remained seated. "I think we've no chance. But I wouldn't miss it for the world." Everyone grinned as he got on his feet, Arthur included, but when his eyes found Gwaine's he caught all the emotions whirling inside. The silent promise of more than friendship made his heart skip a beat. Whatever the future brought he wished for nothing more than Gwaine to be there. The thought was exciting and daunting at the same time. To feel this way about a man with such sureness could only spell a challenging ride ahead, that is if they made it through tomorrow alive.

"Your enemies are my enemies", Percival offered, unaware of his revelation. Arthur just met him today, but he gladly accepted the quiet loyalty and support of the large man.

"If you need an old man", Gaius lightened the mood before Guinevere gave her offer of help with a smile, "You know the answer."

Realising Merlin had yet to move or speak Arthur asked, "Merlin?"

"No, I don't really fancy it." There was a lopsided smile on his face, which contradicted his words and showed Arthur his trusted friend would never leave his side.

"You don't have a choice, Merlin", he joked in answer.

"Okay", Merlin was on his feet, making the group complete. They nodded to each other to show without any further words they understood the importance of the moment.

Arthur felt immensely proud to have earned such loyalty of his friends. With sudden clarity he knew what he needed to do next. "I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of."


	8. Dedication

Awed by what was happening Gwaine found himself kneeling on the floor. Emotions warred inside; feelings of pride, belonging and a fear of letting Arthur down battled for dominance. Everything he'd been through in life led him to become a knight? In a flash he recalled Goodwin's words, "You have it in you to be more." His past lover had a faith in him as steady as his personality, but Gwaine never dared believe his words.

Not even in the breath it took Arthur to knight Lancelot, the man kneeling at his side, could he believe this wasn't all a dream. He, a roguish man with no sense of home, bestowed with knighthood? What if he failed everyone like his sister always promised he would? No… he vowed to himself, he would not fail the future king who came to stand before him. This man he would follow into battle tomorrow…

Keeping his head bowed in respect he felt a sword tap his right shoulder. The blade passed over his hair and tapped his other shoulder a blink of an eye later. "Arise, Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot." The six spoken words lingered in his mind for a long time to come, because while Arthur's firm voice filled the air he touched Gwaine's soul and carefully hidden need to be respected for who he was.

While he got back to his feet he met Arthur's eyes, unblinking when for one moment longer than necessary neither looked away. Sure this impromptu ceremony was about battle and honour, but the guarded feelings locked in their hearts wanted out before it was too late and they shone brightly between them to make it known beyond doubt. The revelation made each blink in shock, causing them to break eye contact and return to where they were, surrounded by friends.

While Arthur stepped away to knight the two other newcomers Gwaine tried to gather his thoughts. It was impossible though to make sense of how silly his thoughts were that he could walk away from Arthur again if he was let down. His home, his heart and his sword now belonged to the prince. May the goddess help him, but he would fight to win Arthur over all the way even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Having made up his mind Gwaine listened to Arthur ending the ceremony, "Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known." Duty like always came first to the man he loved. It was something he would have to get used to if he wanted to make things work for them both. In spite of his turbulent thoughts he jumped to his feet and congratulated the other new knights, pretending his whole world hadn't just turned upside down.

By the time everyone settled down for the night to rest for the day ahead Gwaine snuck outside. Standing in the dark he stared off into the distance. The clear night provided him with the light of the moon and the stars above the green forest down the cliffs. Gwaine though saw none of it's beauty, for his turbulent emotions still offered him no peace.

"Gwaine", a half whispered voice called out to him. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Arthur…", his whisper fell short at the serious stare the other man gave him as he walked over. Was it all going wrong between them after all? Had he misread the signs?

His doubts shattered when Arthur stepped into his personal space and his gaze softened. "I don't know what comes after tomorrow. All we have is right now, right here. I can only promise you I will try to find a way to make it work, but until then…" He let the words fall in favour of action. Full lips touched Gwaine's in a powerful kiss, which said more than words ever could.

Smiling to himself Gwaine pushed his tongue inside the warm mouth. A hand grabbed the back of his head, pulling him even closer. Gwaine could not help the soft moan escaping his mouth. This was what they both needed and so when one kiss ended another began, and then another… until finally they had to come up for air.

Breathless Gwaine wrapped his arms around Arthur, feeling annoyed when his bare fingers touched cold chainmail. "You know, you are overdressed, sire." He winked before he moved in for a kiss against an earlobe. Whispering he teased, "Let me make you feel good." A soft chuckle made him pull back, "What?!"

"You will never change, will you?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"Not if I can help it", he promised with a grin. "Admit it though, you like me this way."

Arthur pretended to think about it, but he could not hide his amusement for long. "It seems I do", he admitted with mock reluctance. "But Gwaine, before we get any further we should talk."

Raising a brow Gwaine shook his head in disbelief. "Talk is overrated. We are both adults and I for one know what I want. It's not our first time, is it? Go back inside if you have doubts, but please Arthur, let us make the most of now."

Arthur nodded, a look of seriousness on his face, "Believe me, I want this too… but what if one of the others awakes?"

Gwaine stepped back a bit further to admit maybe for once Arthur had a point and this wasn't the right place, but then he noticed a shadow standing in the darkness of the opened entrance door. The figure did not move, but stood still as if shocked by what he saw. Instead of backing away though at Gwaine's stare he remained where he stood. In the light of the moon his face was unreadable, but his demeanour showed he'd come out of a sense of duty and honour to watch out for Arthur. A slight move betrayed he was more alert than either one of the two soon to be lovers.

Nodding with a barely there gesture of his head Gwaine acknowledged he spotted him and he accepted his quiet offer of keeping their secret. Turning his attention back to Arthur he promised, "No one will come outside, trust me on this."

Narrowed eyes searched his for doubts, but when Arthur spotted none he smiled his consent. In a rush of movement they both worked to take off his armour; the chainmail, gloves and sword soon piled onto the ground. Gwaine dropped his tunic on top of it before he moved in for another kiss.

Passion rising quickly Gwaine let his hands sneak underneath the soft linen undershirt, to eagerly seek heated skin. "Can you be quiet?" His question was met by a frown, but when Gwaine let his hand travel to the hard length still trapped inside breeches Arthur groaned softly and nodded his acceptance of the challenge.

While Gwaine let his hand linger where it was, kneading the erection he whispered in Arthur's ear, "I am going to free you and take you into my mouth to suck you off until you want to scream for release. You can't though, one shout and they all come running. One sound and I will have to stop."

"Please", came the whimpered moan.

"Ah no sire, not a sound", Gwaine teased, using his title in a deliberate husky voice. While he slowly undid the laces of Arthur's breeches he pushed him against the castle wall. Once there he lowered the breeches a little to reveal a leaking erection.

Kneeling down he looked up from between his lashes. What he saw nearly did him in, lust filled eyes begged him to fulfil his promise while Arthur had worried his bottom lip between his teeth in an effort brace himself to keep silent. With a wink Gwaine licked his own lips to go in for the kill.

* * *

Common sense had left him, Arthur realised, but for once he could not care less. Looking down at the man kneeling at his feet he wanted nothing more than what he promised. To get lost in pleasure and to forget what awaited them at dawn sounded far better to him than spending the night alone in an effort to stave off his undeniable attraction for Gwaine. Secrecy would probably be their best companion if he wished to remain a prince under his father's reign, but in his private life he would no longer live by the unwritten rule men should not lay with men.

A tongue licking his length triggered a ripple of pleasure through his body, making him lose his train of thought. Arthur bit his lip to quiet the moan escaping him when he felt himself sucked into warm wetness. He closed his eyes at the sight of Gwaine taking him all the way inside, before letting go and repeating his move. The feeling of the tongue wrapping around him was too much and at the same time not enough.

Wet fingers slipped between his buttocks, seeking out his sensitive opening. To his annoyance Gwaine only teased his entrance. "Need more, please. Want you to…", Arthur broke off his complaint realising he'd broken his promise in his beg for more.

Within a blink Gwaine's mouth was gone and he was back on his feet. There was a twinkle in his lust filled eyes when he whispered, "tsk…" Arthur swallowed his dignity away, but just as he was about to insist Gwaine continued a hand squeezed his buttocks before one teasing finger pushed inside without warning. The brown eyes holding his were filled with challenge and amusement. "Last warning. Keep quiet and I will make it worth you while."

Pushing shamelessly against the finger for more Arthur moaned in silence at the way it felt to be breeched. The slight burn slowly made way for pleasure when Gwaine found the bundle of nerves hidden inside. Closing his eyes Arthur concentrated on the intense feeling of bliss, which bubbled up from deep inside him while he tried to mute the helpless groans of need. A trail of kisses were placed on his neck, before a warm breath ghosted his ear, "You're doing so well."

Arthur opened eyes he did not know he closed to stare at Gwaine. "Need you inside me", he half ordered.

"Yeah", Gwaine's only answer was lost in another kiss. Arthur smiled into it while he grabbed a hold of his hips. With eager hands he sought for the laces holding up Gwaine's breeches. Once he found them he untied them with quick movements.

There was a breathless moan when they parted and another one when Arthur touched the hard length no longer trapped inside. To hold another man in his hand felt quite strange and yet at the same time it felt good to have Gwaine at his mercy for once. Teasing him a little he touched the tip. The answering shiver of want made Arthur grin. Making a fist he gently let his hand go up and down to set a slow and maddening pace.

Arthur felt Gwaine push down his breeches and wordlessly he let him push them aside. A hand grabbed the backside of his knee to lift it up while the other opened him further. Unable to continue he let go of the hard length pulsing in his fist in favour of holding onto Gwaine's shoulders.

With an unexpected move Gwaine pushed his hips flush against his to push inside of him in the way he wanted to. "Yes", Arthur hissed at the delicious, but burning friction it caused inside. On instinct he wrapped his legs around Gwaine's hips, hoping the wall he was pushed against and Gwaine's strong arms were enough to keep him up.

One more roll of the strong hips and Arthur felt a twinge of hurt as Gwaine pushed all the way inside. A whimper of pain escaped him before he could stop it. "Shhh… relax", Gwaine encouraged before he kissed him passionately on the lips.

For a moment they stayed like that, unmoving except for their lips and tongues battling for dominance. Slowly Arthur felt himself harden again and he relaxed against the body holding him. "Please", he begged as he rolled his hips in renewed eager for more contact.

Slowly at first Gwaine moved his hips a few times, watching him intently until he deemed Arthur ready to take more. Pulling out almost entirely Gwaine kissed him while at the same time he slammed inside without holding back. Arthur felt his toes curl as his lover hit his sensitive spot full on, the resulting spark of pleasure quickly reduced him to nothing but want.

The fast pace Gwaine set had them both panting and moving as one. Arthur fisted his lover's shirt as he was brought closer to the edge. His head rolled back against the wall from the onslaught of another powerful trust, which triggered his orgasm. In the blissful haze he felt Gwaine push roughly into him two more times before he stilled with a muted cry of his own.

Coming back to himself Arthur blinked, realising Gwaine had somehow held them both up against the wall. After he unwrapped his legs from Gwaine's hips he smiled. "That was…", well in all truth he had no words for it. How could he explain how he had missed this when it was all his own fault?

"Yeah", Gwaine chuckled as he rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, "…it was."

* * *

Quietly Gwaine helped Arthur get back into his armour. One glance at the dark opening leading into the castle he spotted the knight who stood guard had yet to move. Grinning to himself he was glad he had no qualms about having sex while other people watched, or even joined in. Arthur of course would not feel the same, but out here they were vulnerable and they both owed this man a favour for keeping alert. He could not help the naughty thought flashing through his mind though. Had they aroused the knight as he watched their encounter against the wall?

Handing Arthur his sword Gwaine offered, "Go inside first. I will wait a while before I follow you. Maybe for now it is best no one gets distracted from tomorrow's fight."

A firm nod showed Arthur agreed. Sheathing his sword he stepped close to Gwaine and said, "Maybe we can never tell anyone, but Gwaine…" The prince waited until he caught his eyes, "You are worth keeping secret. Whatever this is between us means a lot to me and I will fight to keep it."

Lost for words at the way Arthur finally opened up to him Gwaine put a hand on his shoulder and nodded firmly, before he kissed him on the lips to convey his emotions. For a moment they rested their foreheads together, until they parted with reluctance. Gwaine watched Arthur turn around and walk back into the castle without looking back. The knight stayed out of sight…

Staring into the distance Gwaine waited in silence. His turbulent thoughts had calmed down, even though in the back of his mind they still reeled from the idea he'd become a knight.

A branch cracking under boot clad feet made him grab his sword and turn around to meet whoever it was. "Sir Leon", he greeted with a sigh of relief before he put his sword back on his belt. When the blonde haired knight didn't share his smile it made Gwaine feel slightly nervous. "Thank you for watching out for us."

Leon shrugged, while the serious look on his face got accompanied with a blush. "What I just saw…", he faltered for a moment before he added, "I know your dubious reputation, hell I have seen it up close, but tell me… did he just kiss you first this time?"

Gwaine could not help but grin at the wonder in Leon's voice. Years ago he met the guy for the first time, back in the raunchy inn. He'd flirted as they drank some ale. Like always his loose tongue had spoken ahead of himself and so he had bragged about his latest conquest, a certain blonde haired noble man who'd let him seduce him into a bed. While he spoke Leon's eyes had widened in recognition, but he'd never said who Arthur was to protect his reputation. Instead Leon warned him to stop corrupting his friends in no uncertain terms. Afterwards Gwaine walked out into the sunrise, quickly forgetting about one far too serious man and adding the night to his list of successes.

"He did", Gwaine confirmed with a grin and joked, "He also begged me for more and who am I to resist?"

Shaking his head Leon didn't seem as amused. "You know he is prince Arthur, right? So you understand this can't be."

Gwaine disagreed, "Behind closed doors it can be, and we will make it work. If you stay silent no one will be the wiser."

"No one will hear from me what I just witnessed, you already know this." Leon confirmed his thoughts, "I guess what I am asking is for you to trade carefully. Ruin his reputation, or his future, and it will be on Camelot. You make an enemy of him…"

"Such loyalty", Gwaine interrupted with a taunt as he stepped closer. Taking a breath he decided to be honest with the man who could become his friend now they were colleague knights. "Listen Leon, let me speak openly here. What you saw was more than a fling, more than a conquest. Arthur to me is more than that now, I won't let him go… I can't let him go. I understand what is at stake and promise I won't do anything to hurt him."

Leon didn't step back, but he matched his stare to see if he meant it. "You are serious about him", he said quietly when he realised Gwaine did not look away.

"For once, yeah…" Gwaine smiled wryly at his own expense. Blinking he realised Leon still had not moved away from him. Before he could stop himself he risked a glance over the taller man's shapely form and smiled.

With a grin Leon shook his head. "You are incorrigible, Sir Gwaine. It will take more to get me into a bed than one simple flirt. I am not as easy as Arthur."

"I would not expect anything less", Gwaine laughed at the unexpected joke coming from the man he labelled serious. Moving away from Leon he pointed to the castle and suggested, "Maybe we should get some rest too. I don't know about you, but all this workout has made me sleepy."

His only answer as he walked off with a wink was an eyeroll at his unabashed nature.


	9. Reaction

At dawn Arthur gathered everyone around the round table. After sharing a glance with every single one of his men he nodded. They were all ready to face the coming fight, so now they needed to talk strategy, "There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons. It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm."

"We need to take out the warning bell. That way the warriors have no means of communication", Lancelot offered. When Arthur agreed it was a good idea his new knight added, "I'll need someone with me who knows the castle."

It came as no surprise to him Merlin suggested helping Lancelot out on this one. Knowing the servant wasn't a fighter they all agreed it was the best place for him. Guinevere and Gaius though would remain at the castle. If they would not make it, or if they got injured then the castle provided the survivors with a safe retreat.

After saying their goodbyes Arthur led his knights and Merlin back to their home town. In mere moments they snuck inside the citadel. Good thing he knew his own home so well he could find any hidden entrance and the secret tunnels. Easily he led everyone to the low levels of the castle where the dungeons were. At the staircase though Lancelot and Merlin parted from the rest of them. Wishing them good luck Arthur pushed onwards to head for the cells where Morgana kept his father.

Just a handful of soldiers stood guard at the entrance of the dungeons, but Leon and Gwaine came up with a rather bold plan. Arthur watched on in worried amusement when the newly appointed knight stepped out of the shadows and whistled. Running fast Gwaine ran passed the first gate and then when he made it through the second he shouted, "Now!" The order was for Percival, who locked the gate immediately behind him, blocking the path of the enemy soldiers. The soldiers looked stunned when behind them Leon closed the first gate, effectively locking them in a large cell. With one obstacle out of the way Arthur and his knights ran into the dungeons.

Like expected trouble awaited them there. Soldiers were upon them the instant they arrived. Sword in hand Arthur attacked them, taking no break in swinging his sword and parrying the blows against him. From the corner of his eyes he noticed the set of keys lying on the small table. If he could find a way to get it to the cells…

Pushing one soldier aside another attacked Gwaine besides him. The distraction of the knight's fierce attack was enough. In a flash Arthur used his sword to pick up the keys and in one swing he used it to throw the ring towards his imprisoned knights' hands. Luckily an alert one caught them easily and quickly the door was unlocked.

While his knights fled out of the cell Arthur asked one for the keys. Trusting the others could hold the front for a moment without him he hurried to his father's cell. After he unlocked the door he burst inside. The sight of his father shackled in dirty clothes and with a defeated attitude about him shocked Arthur. Quickly he used the keys to undo the iron shackles, "Father, we have to hurry." Grabbing his father by a shoulder he pulled him up. There was no word of protest, only two blue eyes staring back at him with sadness and disbelief.

Outside the damp cell Arthur lowered Uther to the floor with care, unsure whether he was even injured at all. Unable to afford himself the time to ask questions Arthur grabbed his sword more firmly in his hand and threw himself back into the fight. More enemy soldiers were arriving though and when the warning bell began to clang fear jumped into the pit of his stomach.

"What the hell are those two doing?" He wondered out loud what Merlin and Lancelot were up to. It was their job to stop the bell from sounding and they could not even do it? He dreaded to think what happened to his friends, but decided not to even go there. His men needed him to be strong, so instead he yelled out a battle cry, "If we're gonna go down! We'll go down fighting! For the love of Camelot!"

His knights fought on bravely, their swords clang with enemy swords in a fierce struggle to fight off the impossible army. Arthur began to despair, but defeat meant death and so he kept wielding his sword with all his strength. It did not do them any good though and slowly they lost ground. Feeling the damp dungeon wall behind his back he feared they were being pushed too far back. This was a fight they could no longer win…

Unexpectedly though everything changed. In a blinding flash each soldier disappeared into nothingness. The bright light showed their demise, even though none of the men at his side had caused it. What happened? Stunned Arthur realised they'd won battle for Camelot against all odds. Relief bubbled to the surface and he could only laugh in amazement. In the faces of his knights was written the same disbelief he felt.

Turning around he found his father right where he left him, hiding like a defenceless child against the wall. With a frown he walked over to him and helped him to his feet. "You're safe now, Father."

Gwaine appeared at his side, "The warning bell, it went off. I am going up there to find Merlin and Lancelot." In a flash he was off, not even awaiting Arthur's consent. It seemed he was as worried as Arthur had been.

Nodding to his other knights he said, "Go after Gwaine. See if you can find Morgana, but I won't be surprised if she fled from Camelot." He watched in satisfaction when Leon took control and calmly led the others upstairs.

With a sigh he focussed on his father, who leaned heavily against him. Dull blue eyes did not even acknowledge him any longer. It was as if his father was lost in his own mind, or painful memories somewhere. While Arthur led him up the stairs and to the King's chambers not a single word got spoken between them. It saddened him to think Morgana had caused Uther so much pain, all in the name of the newfound magic inside her. His father was right, magic only brought darkness it seemed. Well, right now they were saved from it and soon his father would be healed enough to retake his throne. He had to be, because Arthur didn't feel ready to become King yet.

* * *

The sun shone high in the sky when Gwaine rode into Camelot, dressed in the full knight's outfit for the first time in his life. Pride filled his heart at the fact he'd earned the privilege of wearing the red cloak embroidered with the golden dragon. In his mind he could hear his mother say how much he was alike his father and for the first time in his life he understood why she always said it, because here he was… Sir Gwaine, a knight. Smiling he steered his mare onto the square where Arthur and Merlin met the new recruits, who'd gathered Guinevere from the castle of the old kings.

He watched Lancelot dismount and then help Guinevere do the same. They shared a lovers' smile which said more than words could. Behind them Arthur watched with equal interest, though his emotions as usual were well guarded. When they kissed each other on the lips the prince nodded to him, as if to apologize he could not do the same. In this moment the relief they all felt the battle was over still had not died, but there was a lot of work left to do, so it came as no surprise to Gwaine when Arthur coughed to get everyone's attention and the orders rolled off his lips.

Merlin had stayed in the background and when the square cleared he still stood where he was, as if he'd never seen a couple kiss before. It amused Gwaine how surprised he looked. What did he expect, that Arthur had objections? His friend's reaction made him wonder if his earlier assumption the prince courted Guinevere once were true.

"Ah, new love…", he sighed, hoping Merlin would elaborate on a question he did not dare ask out of fear of exposing his still fragile relation with Arthur.

"I thought", Merlin started. "Never mind, it's a long story."

"You had your eye set on Gwen?" Gwaine teased.

Merlin's startled reaction made him laugh, "No… no, of course not. I mean, not that she isn't a lovely woman, but you know… Arthur, he would have my head. I thought that they were, he said he was and now."

Shaking his head Gwaine put him out of his misery with a joke. "She must have decided she could do better than him. I can't blame her."

"Gwaine!", Merlin warned half grinning, "Don't let him hear you say it. I think he truly loves her, so this makes no sense."

Turning away a little Gwaine did not know what to say. To think his assumption was right and she once had caught Arthur's eyes. What if he changed his mind, or for that matter if she did? No… she wouldn't. He could see how much she adored Lancelot.

"Women hey? Can't live with them…", once more Gwaine hid his secret behind a joke, even though it felt far from right not to be able to be honest with his best friend. At some point he would have to talk to Arthur about it, but for now he was unsure if either one of them was ready to name what was between them just yet. The only truth Gwaine dared to offer in this moment though got out before he could stop it. "I wouldn't worry about it. Arthur did not seem all too upset, so he must have known."

"I suppose", Merlin shrugged at the way it seemed the only plausible concept to deal with. He'd barely spoken though when a shout of his name echoed across the square. It seemed Gwaine was spared any further lies.

"Speak of the devil", Merlin rolled his eyes at the order hidden within the shout of his name. "Talk to you later, Sir Gwaine?" He put emphasis on his title with a huge smile.

Nodding Gwaine heard Merlin's name shouted across the square a second time. It seemed Arthur was losing his patience, as usual. "Go… see what he needs. I am sure I'll see you around." He grinned at the way Merlin briskly walked off, after sharing one more glance of amusement at the expense of the prince. In spite of either man's complaints about the other Gwaine had seen their friendship ran deeper than most.

The call of his own name announced duty called up him as well. Joining Leon and his new brothers in arms he walked off into the castle, ready to live up to the knighthood bestowed upon him. It still felt like a dream he'd come this far and he finally had a place to call home. While he patrolled the castle with his new friends at his side he wondered how long he could make it last. Would he ever get restless again? No, he would make this work, because he finally found a just purpose for his life…

* * *

Slowly life returned to normal in Camelot, well as close to normal as it could with their king ill. Sitting in his father's chambers with his silent father lying on the bed Arthur stared at his peaceful face while he spoke to him. Soft words of changed laws on knighthood, court matters of lowered taxes and his quiet admission how much he missed his solid presence on the throne. "Father, please. I know you've been hurt by Morgana, but so have I. I need you to…", he let his words falter.

For a few months now he watched as his father slipped even further back in his own mind. Nothing, or no one, seemed capable of pulling him out of the darkness. Gaius suggested Morgana broke their father's heart to the point where he did not even want to wake up anymore. It left Arthur in charge, but also in a spell of grief. He felt far from ready to accept the crown and so he decided that for as long as the King drew breath he would not replace him. In a way though he'd already risen on the throne in all but name, or so Gwaine suggested.

Gwaine, the newly appointed knight and the man he loved, in spite of his annoying traits. Even thinking about the differences of their characters and the way Uther still managed to stand between them had Arthur shake his head. The harsh words they spoke when they fought last night still echoed in his mind, but more than anything he could feel the bruises Gwaine's hands left from their passionate love making afterwards.

It all started yesterday morning on the training field. Arthur had called Leon and all of his new knights together for another session of sword practice. The hour was early, but real battle did not care for time either. Everyone was there, even a yawning and protesting Merlin, but not Gwaine. The roguish knight failed to show for a third time in two weeks and he did not appear until Leon hauled him out of the tavern.

Arthur felt his temper rise when all he got was jokes, charm and no proper excuse. Had he been wrong to see the worth in Gwaine? Disappointed he ordered his men to continue training and told Leon to pair up with the man. At least that way he did not have to deal with him. But the longer the session lasted the worse his temper got, because when the sun became warm Gwaine threw off his tunic and fought on bare-chested. The distraction on top of his frustration at his constant prattle made Arthur lose his concentration to the point where Lancelot managed to knock him to the ground to everyone's laughter.

"My chambers… now!" In his anger he hissed his order before he stomped off. A moment passed and another… and another, until finally Gwaine sauntered in after him with a grin on his face and his tunic still discarded somewhere outside. "Have you no sense of duty?" The question had been the wrong one to ask, but in his anger it came out anyway. "First you come in late and then you mess everything up. If this is how you behave…"

Gwaine shook his head, dark hair falling in his eyes and angrily pushed back again. He crossed his arms in defiance and interrupted, "You what? You want me gone? You won't get rid of me that easily. Duty brought me here, and the promise of more. Don't tell me you're backing out on us already." A coldness crept into his voice to mask the hurt the words caused him, making Arthur realise he'd gone too far.

"No, of course not… but Gwaine, is it so difficult to follow at least some of my orders?"

They stood face to face by then, both angered and upset. Gwaine met his stare with a sad smile. "This is not about me failing orders, or duty. This is about your grief. Arthur, I am sorry, but your father is gone, even though you're not ready to accept it."

Arthur did not want to listen, "No, he will wake up… he must. He's the King, my father. I need him alive." A hand touched his shoulder as a gesture of comfort, but he shook it off.

Gwaine however did not let it deter him and he clasped his shoulder tighter, "Uther's reign has ended and I for one am not sad." His shrug spoke volumes of his hope for the future, "I am sorry though you lost your father, but if I am honest Camelot will be better off with you on the throne. We will be better off without his rules, you know this."

Stepping back from scrutiny Arthur did not know what to say, because admitting he had a point meant betraying his father and he could not do it. After all not everything his father did had been wrong. Camelot had only grown strong with Uther on the throne; he alone had build their kingdom to what it was today.

"You and I will always clash. I can not follow the rules of court as strictly as you do, you know this." Arthur smiled at Gwaine's truthful admission. "I make a mess of my own life, it's who I am and always will be, even though I may try to behave", he shrugged before he walked over to the door, which was still left slightly ajar. Closing it shut he pulled out the key and dropped it to the floor. "But fighting means we get to make up, and Sire, you need to get laid."

An incredulous laugh escaped Arthur, "What?!"

Grinning wickedly Gwaine was at his side in a flash. "You are even more tense than a tightly coiled spring and we all suffer at training because of it. Admit it, when you are stressed you are a real misery guts."

Arthur could barely mutter a protest, because Gwaine's lips silenced his complaint and he happily answered the passionate kiss with one of his own. His frustrations gone he reached out to touch a bared chest and grinned. Maybe it was a good thing the tunic had so easily come off earlier that day after all. Unable to resist he let his hands travel downwards to unlace the breeches, rendering Gwaine as naked as the day he was born.

In a rush of movement his own clothes dropped to the floor and their eager hands began to explore any skin they could find. Nails accidentally scratched his side when Gwaine pushed them both to the bed, but Arthur could not care less. Rather then complaining he continued kissing his lover senseless while they collapsed on the bed.

Sweet friction brought them closer to the edge as their hips pushed against the other, causing their lengths to press together in a delicious way. A moan escaped Arthur when Gwaine wrapped his hand around them both. Giving him a little more space to work his hand up and down Arthur let his tongue travel downwards to a nipple. A light bite triggered a moan. "Need you inside me", Gwaine whispered in a husky moan.

Arthur's eyes widened, "But I've never." A naughty grin was his only warning. In a quick move Gwaine rolled them both around so he was lying on top. Sure brown eyes looked into his to ensure him he did. To Arthur's stunned amazement he sat up then, only to lower himself onto him slowly as he released a breath. Mesmerized he felt how tight heat surrounded him. Their eyes remained locked until he slipped all the way inside. A moan escaped Gwaine when he slowly rose and fell again, the tight friction causing pleasure for them both. His dark hair fell in his face while he kept rolling his hips teasingly slow, bringing them both closer to the edge.

Impatience eventually got the better of Arthur though and so he rolled them both around to change positions. Pushing back into Gwaine now lying below him he set a fast pace until they groaned their release. Exhausted they fell asleep on top of the sheets…

Returning his mind onto the silent chambers Arthur noticed how pale his father's face had become. He felt for his pulse and when there was no flutter of life he realised Gwaine had been right along. His father was gone, had been for days. It was time for him to say goodbye and accept the crown.


	10. Coronation

The throne room buzzed with excitement. Everyone was dressed in their formal clothes, knights wearing their red cloaks and chainmail with pride and women courtiers in pretty dresses. Even Merlin had discarded his plain servant clothes in favour of a deep red coat, which made him look more mature than he ever had. Gwaine smiled at the same time his friend did. This was the day they'd both been waiting for, Arthur's coronation had come and the old reign of Uther had ended.

Silence fell when the doors opened and Arthur walked in, striding along the red carpet laid out for him to pass between the crowd. He looked slightly nervous to Gwaine, even though he tried his hardest to hide it from his people. While he bowed along with the crowd Gwaine noticed how Arthur's eyes sought his and he nodded slightly to remind him he had faith in him.

Between all the ceremony and the arrangements for the coronation and Uther's burial he had not seen much of Arthur, but last evening they managed to meet on a balcony. In the unexpected honest talk they realised they had something in common after all, their fear of failure and of letting others down. The pressure on Arthur's shoulders was immense and in that moment he allowed him to see the doubts. "I'll never be the strong king my father was, Gwaine."

Shaking his head Gwaine had answered honestly and for once without any of his usual jokes, "You will be an even stronger one, because unlike Uther you rule with your heart and your mind. I have seen it, Arthur. The people they do not follow you in fear, but by choice. They believe in the future you will build and they trust you more than they ever could Uther. Your time has come and I for one believe you can make a difference."

"As do I." How long Merlin had stood behind them neither knew, but the servant's smiling admission warmed Gwaine's heart.

Even more so when Arthur looked between them and nodded slowly with a little more confidence. He'd clapped their backs while he nodded his thanks to Gwaine. "I will see you both in the morning", he said softly before he walked back inside to spend the night with his father's body to say goodbye properly, like a prince was supposed to.

The silence in the courtroom lingered until Arthur reached the side of Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth, the old librarian and court genealogist. Kneeling down Arthur bowed his head. It was at that same time Gwaine realised the moment had come. The man he loved would soon be king, the most important man in the whole of Camelot. He a restless wanderer secretly dated a king!

Shaking the strange thought from his head he watched Geoffrey step forward, crown held firmly between his wrinkled hands. In a steady voice he began the ceremony, "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear so to do." Arthur spoke his vow without a trace of hesitation.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot." Gently Geoffrey placed the crown on Arthur's head.

After Arthur turned to meet the gathered court applause filled the large room. His serious look turned into a modest smile when Leon shouted, "Long live the King!" The knight was soon joined by the crowd, who repeated his words. Gwaine nodded to Merlin and as if on cue they joined in the chant with pride for their friend and a hope for the future.

In the corner of his eyes Gwaine caught sight of how Merlin wiped away a tear. Today in this room he finally understood where his friend came from, because last evening's talk had offered even more revelations. Their friendship deepened even more because there were now no more secrets left and that made Gwaine happy.

When Arthur left the balcony Merlin had walked over to Gwaine's side and while they watched over the town below he asked, "I interrupted something, didn't I?" Merlin's question was followed by another far too observant one, "There is more between you and Arthur now, more than friends and more than what should be, isn't there?"

Stunned Gwaine blushed, before he regained his usual bravado and joked, "Arthur and me? Come on, have you been drinking too much ale? I don't…"

The lie faltered at the way Merlin raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Please, Gwaine. I do have eyes, you know. As a servant I see more than most… too much even. I clean his room and wash his sheets."

The way Merlin wrinkled his nose in disgust made Gwaine laugh. He raised his hands in mock surrender, "Ah… busted. Listen Merlin, I am sorry I could not be honest with you. Arthur, he's not ready for so much change at once. The rules are too important to him."

"Hmm, I know", came the sad sounding answer.

Gwaine met his friend's eyes and nodded, "Of course, you do. Day in day out you hide your true self out of other people's fear and out of loyalty for Arthur. I am so sorry you have to live this way.

"What… what do you mean?"

Gwaine squeezed a bony shoulder. "Don't be afraid. In my travels I have met people with magic and I do not fear it the way others do. Like my sword it can be used for good. I've seen how you used it to protect Arthur and all of us. It is in safe hands with you."

A shaky breath released at his side. "You mean it?"

"Merlin, you should know by now I don't say things I do not mean. Your secret is safe with me. We will watch out for him, like we always have. Nothing changes."

"Yes, it does. It has to", Merlin said firmly. "One day he will change the laws on magic and my kind will be free again." Taking a breath he added, "And maybe there is a way for you and Arthur too, but I must admit I can not see it. He needs an heir…"

Gwaine hushed him, "I know what the crown on his head stands for Merlin. We all do, but do we truly expect him to forsake all of his heart for the good of a future which isn't set in stone yet? We have made our choice and we will find a way to make it work. Don't break my heart by saying we can't, my friend."

Silence returned, a comfortable stretch of the sound of night, while they each wished the new era would bring the peace they craved so much. Camelot awaited an excited future and they would do their best to protect it by returning to duty the next day as the brave knight and loyal manservant of Camelot's newly crowned king, Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

For hours the castle was filled with left over energy. Though Arthur felt equally as excited about the future of his kingdom he also felt sad, because in a matter of months he'd lost what little family he had left. Morgana's betrayal and his father's sickness put him in this position and he didn't know whether to laugh, or cry about it. Born as the heir to the throne he'd prepared for this day all his life, but it had come with the heavy burden of the threat to all he held dear by his very own sister.

The crown on his head weighed heavily, both literally and figuratively. Laws and rules were his to govern now as people looked to him for answers. It felt to him like they put their lives in his hands, which made him feel humble and nervous at once. What if he messed up? No, he could not think that way. There were knights at his side, and friends like Merlin and Gwaine. Their faith in him made him believe he did something right.

Arthur doubted though that his father would agree with the changes to the rules he already made. Among the men he trusted the most were commoners, people who his father always looked down on. Men like Percival and Lancelot, who were brave fighters and more honourable men than some of the noblemen he met over the years. They had more than earned their knighthood in Arthur's eyes. Gwaine for one sure had shown him braveness came in more ways then just with titles and coins.

Risking a glance at his secret lover he found him in the midst of the party crowd telling a story to all who would listen. His laughter was followed by a swig of his drink. Like always Gwaine and ale went hand in hand. Arthur grinned at the way Lancelot and Merlin joked along with him, putting in a few words while Gwaine took another sip. A handful of knights had gathered around them, laughing about some joke Arthur hadn't heard.

A bit further ahead Leon was having a quiet conversation with Elyan, who sat next to his sister. Guinevere looked as stunning as ever, but Arthur realised he no longer felt attracted to her and in turn he could see she only had eyes for Lancelot. Breaking up had been the right thing to do for them both.

Excusing himself Arthur walked out of the hall where the party was held to celebrate his coronation. He needed some space before he was ready for the court meeting. The final part of the ceremonies was that he needed to sign his name in Geoffrey's book on the royal lineage. Future generations would know today he was crowned, but they would never know what really played on the brand new King's mind.

"Milord!" It seemed Merlin had noticed his retreat. "I came to see if you needed anything."

Smiling at the fact Merlin used his title for a change Arthur looked at him, "All I need is a moment away from the crowd." They walked on together, turning a corner into a quieter hallway of the castle.

"Oh, Gwaine wanted me to inform you he will be up for the report you wanted after he finishes his drink." The remark sounded innocent enough, but the twinkle of amusement shining in Merlin's eyes made Arthur wonder if his friend was aware of their secret.

"What else did he tell you?" Arthur could not hide his worry.

"Nothing I did not find out myself", he grinned before he stopped walking. "You two have until the evening bell rings. I will excuse your absence until then. But Arthur… be careful, if I can see it so clearly others may too."

Arthur met his friend's eyes and nodded, "Thank you, Merlin. That will be all." He wanted to say more, but the presence of a couple of guards coming over their way on their patrol prevented him. In his look though he conveyed his thanks for the endless amount of loyalty Merlin offered him, even now when he could also see his friend had his doubts.

Parting ways Arthur walked on to his chambers, dropping his crown on the table once he got there. The door behind him thudded closed and he breathed a sigh of relief. In here no one would ask him questions, demand attention or expect of him to be the strong king. In here he was just Arthur. He raked a hand through his short hair and sighed, not knowing where to begin sorting out his turbulent thoughts.

* * *

Whistling a tavern song Gwaine walked up into the castle. Life was good, even though also a bit of a wild horse ride at the moment. It was a good thing he lived from day to day, taking what came across his path only when it came. If he'd seen any of where he was now coming he would have run a mile a long time ago. Him dating a noble man, who even was a king? Who would have thought it?

Some days he wished he found an easier life. A lovely woman who lived in a little village maybe, or a mansion so they had enough coins to live from. Nah, he would only get bored. Fate had always sent him on the more turbulent path in life and truthfully he enjoyed the challenges it brought him. And boy, was Arthur a challenge!

He had reached the door to royal chambers and knocked, expecting an answer because Merlin had informed him the king had already left his own party. When no sound came he opened the door to peek inside. Just like he expected Arthur was inside, a distant stare on his face as he looked out of the window. Clearly he was lost in thought.

Gwaine slipped inside and locked the door behind him. Key in hand he walked over to his lover and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sire?"

A quiet voice answered, "Gwaine… he knows. How come he knows?"

"Because he's our friend and your personal servant." Gwaine put his other hand on the other shoulder and used both hands to turn Arthur around. "Trust me, no one will hear anything from him. Merlin understands, he's a good man who will continue to protect you with everything he has, even when we're being idiots."

Grinning Arthur met his eyes, "We? Speak for yourself, Gwaine. I am never an idiot. The two of you are always far better at messing everything up."

"Maybe so, but someone has to keep you on your toes, or you'll get lazy." Gwaine winked in jest, before he added more seriously. "Arthur, I will never mess us up, not if I can help it."

"I know", Arthur nodded. "It is just, I fear for our future together. If word got out I will never get an heir neighbouring kings, or worse Morgana, could use my feelings for you against me…"

Gwaine put a finger on his lips. "Live for the now, Arthur. That is all any of us have." He held up the key with his other hand and suggested with a naughty smile, "Merlin has given us this chance to be together for a while. Do you want to waste it with talking, or will you join me in a better way to spend the time until the evening bell rings?"

Hands undoing the clasp of his cloak was all the answer he needed. Words would have to wait again, because neither one of them wanted to face their uncertain future. As fighters they could die on the battlefield any day, but if they didn't then Arthur had to face the possibility of his lineage and the throne ending with him. Gwaine doubted he was ready to do that and so he did not ask. One day his heart would break, it was only inevitable, but he would fight hard to push that day ahead of them. For now he would enjoy what time they had, so he pushed his darker thoughts to the back of his mind in favour of pealing off both their offending clothes.

In no time the key rolled onto the floor while Gwaine tumbled down onto the bed, with Arthur pinning him underneath his body. Strong hands held his in place while lips caught his in a demanding kiss. With a final nip on his lower lip the kiss was broken off. A tongue licked it's way down to Gwaine's nipple before teeth graced the hardened nub, causing an involuntary yelp of pleasure to escape him.

Hips rolled against his at a lazy pace, teasing him into full hardness and yet denying him the friction he craved. Unable to touch Arthur in return he tried to break free from his hold, "Please." None of his writhing though made the king let go of his wrists. To his frustration he just couldn't find the edge to play dirty, because Arthur kept close and yet far away enough to avoid offering him any sort of leverage.

"You're in the royal chambers, Gwaine. In here you will have to obey by the king's wishes. Do you yield?"

Wide eyed Gwaine stared up at him, ready to defy the arrogant spoken order and self assured question in his usual way. His protest at Arthur pulling rank on him shattered though when he saw the raw need of lust shining in the blue eyes. Uncertainty had made room for the side of his lover who took what he wanted with the same passion he fought his battles with. This was the side he was attracted to the most. The shiver of want it sparked made Gwaine abort his struggles. Relaxing against the sheets below him he nodded his consent, "I yield."

The hold on his hands was released and for a moment Arthur seemed awed by his calm surrender, but then he took charge in the way Gwaine had hoped he would. Strong hands rolled him onto his belly before a whisper reached his ear, "Thank you."

A drop of oil landed on his lower back, a promise of things to come. One breath of impatience escaped him, but he bit his tongue in his surrender. He was rewarded by oil slick fingers slowly trailing down his spine. One of them slipped into the crack of his ass to tease his entrance, but as quickly as it had come it went back up again. It seemed for all the times he had teased Arthur he was now paid back in kindness. Shivering with want by the time the digit finally slipped inside of him Gwaine groaned, "Please…"

A quiet grin was followed by a kiss on the base of his spine while a second finger joined the first. Pleasure sparked off inside him when Arthur crooked his fingers to grace the bundle of nerves within him. The lust filled moan escaping him was all the king needed as encouragement to pick up the pace, while he let his other hand slide a little more to the front to touch his balls. The combined sensation of slick touches had Gwaine panting with need while he fisted the sheets.

Just as he was thinking he could maybe tumble over the edge Arthur pulled out with a soft whisper against his ear, "Not alone, you won't." His heated body spread all over Gwaine at the same time he slipped inside him with a smooth roll of his hips. "You should see yourself, surrendering to me like this", he said as he nearly pulled all the way out only to slam back inside again with a groan at his tightness. A moaned curse followed when Gwaine met the next hip roll with a subtle one of his own.

Arthur didn't complain in words, but a nip on his ear told him he still needed to be in control. The twinge of pain caused yet another spark of pleasure inside of Gwaine. He never surrendered so completely to anyone before, because he'd always been afraid to fall in love. Now however he was lost in the powerful man who pushed inside of him with such an abandon.

To think this was the same man as the young virgin who once stood before him, blushing and unsure of what he did. Nothing of him had remained in the king who finally dared to live for himself. He was proud of Arthur and afraid for him at once, but all his thoughts on how far they had come as a couple quickly made way for the cloud of bliss erupting from deep inside of him…


End file.
